


The Matchmaker

by Buttercup_Ali



Series: ATLA and ALOK a/b/o fics [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Intersex Kyoshi, Rangshi are Suki's moms, highschool fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: Rangi and Kyoshi were only 16 when they had Suki and they worked hard and without any support to survive and provide a good life for their only daughter. Now they finally found stable good jobs in Republic City but that means that their 16 year old daughter Suki is starting her Junior year in a brand new school, the elite private school Republic City Academy. They only had one rule for their trouble-maker teenaged daughter: NO MATCHMAKING. Well...Suki has never been one to follow the rules.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Kanto
Series: ATLA and ALOK a/b/o fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790494
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I saw some HCs about Suki being Rangshi's daughter and I wanted to write a fun fluffy one shot...I ended up with nearly 23k words and full story...heh oh well! Enjoy!

** The Matchmaker **

_Part 1_

The city was bustling as usual when the alarm let out its shrill shriek and woke the sleeping women up. Rangi was up like a shot, turning off the alarm and climbing out of bed. She didn't 'lollygaggle' or waste precious minutes stretching and lounging around unlike Kyoshi who was trying to cover her face with a pillow and groaning in annoyance. 

"Come on Kyoshi," Rangi said. "It's Suki's first day at her new school and we are required to be there, it won't do to be late." 

"Mm 5 more minutes." 

"Kyoshi come on," Rangi said exiting the room and walking to the other end of the hall to Suki's room. As expected, Suki was in a similar position to Kyoshi with a pillow over her head. "Up you go young lady; you have school today." 

"Mm 5 more minutes." 

Rangi sighed. "Like mother like daughter. We can't be late Suki, get up before I bring the water." 

"No!" Suki cried shooting up to a seated position. "No, no I'm up." 

Rangi gave the 16-year-old a soft smile as she climbed out of bed groggily. "I know you don't like having to start a new school in your junior year Suki, but you understand why we had to move to the city right?" 

"Of course, mom," Suki said sighing and dragging her feet towards her closet. "You and momma got jobs here in the city." 

"We just wanna give you a good life Suki," Rangi said. "You know I was only 16 when I got pregnant with you, my father refused to believe that Kyoshi was intersex and also that I was far too young to have a child, so he disowned me. Only your Grandpa Kelsang would help us. He helped your momma get emancipated and then we started living on her own in that small town. We struggled living in that shack trying to get our GEDs and survive with nothing but the money that my mother snuck to us behind my father's back and the several menial jobs that me and Kyoshi were able to find." 

"I know mom I really do," Suki sighed taking out her uniform and putting it on the bed. "I went to that public school that was held in an abandoned church by volunteer teachers and now you finally have a cushy corporate job here in the city and I get to attend the best private high school in the world which I probably wouldn't have been able to get into because it's more advanced than my old school and only got into cause grandma is the principal. I know the story mom, it's just that…I'm gonna miss my friends. It's really hard being the new girl, especially coming in as a junior." 

"You'll be great Suki, my mother already got you in a tutoring program to catch you up," Rangi said caressing her hair. "I have every faith in you, just... _no_ matchmaking." 

"Oh, come on mom, but I'm so good at it!"

"Suki, this is not a school that we can be getting called in to parent conferences because of your shenanigans. No matchmaking!" 

"Okay mom," Suki sighed. "Today is your first day in your new job, right?" 

"Yes," Rangi said. "I will be Vice-President of an international technology company, Future Industries." 

"And momma starts her job today, too right?" 

"Well she didn't quite get the opportunity I got," Rangi said. "I invented pretty much everything in Yokoya and that's why Mr. Sato offered me the position as his VP, but Kyoshi didn't really have any skills like that so mother got her a secretarial position at the academy." 

Suki froze in her tracks. "Momma is working at the school? You didn't tell me that! _Why_ didn't you tell me that!?" 

"We moved here cause I got that position at Future Industries, we didn't want you to know that Kyoshi had no prospects, and we didn't wanna tell you that my mother was offering her a secretary job until it was set in stone." 

"Mom it's hard enough being the new girl in a prestigious academy who got in only because her grandmother was the principal and not based on her own merit, but now I ALSO have to have my dorky mom there, working as a secretary?" 

Rangi chuckled. "Kyoshi is quite dorky isn't she? Look I'll tell her not to embarrass you." 

Suki raised a brow. "Has that ever worked before?" 

"Touché," Rangi sighed. "I'll just tell her to stay away from you as much as possible. Now come on get ready, we have to go." 

"Yes mom." 

Rangi left Suki to change and walked back towards her room. She stopped when she smelled the delicious smell of bacon and eggs and heard humming from the kitchen. She walked to the kitchen instead and smiled when she saw Kyoshi rummaging around cooking and dancing and humming along with music she was hearing in her headphones. She was wearing a thin night shirt and cute little shorts that were baggy cause they kinda had to be. Kyoshi was 6'5 after all. 

Rangi watched her for a moment smiling until Kyoshi finished cooking and started filling three plates and finally noticed her. 

"Oh hey!" Kyoshi said taking off her headphones. "How long have you been standing there?" 

Rangi smiled and walked to her. "Eh you know me; I love watching you." 

Kyoshi grinned. "I do know you." 

Rangi stepped into her space, wrapped her arms around Kyoshi's hips and kissed her. As usual the taller woman melted into the kiss and pulled her flush against her. 

"Uh barf." 

They broke apart and glanced over to Suki who was making a face while grabbing a towel from the closet. 

"You two are gross." 

Kyoshi chuckled. "Well good morning to you too." 

Suki grinned at her then disappeared into the bathroom. 

"Go start getting ready, breakfast is almost done," Kyoshi said. 

"Smells great," Rangi said leaning in again and capturing her lips in a kiss. 

"I can literally hear you kissing!" Suki called from the restroom. 

"Would you rather us not be affectionate Suki?" Rangi said. "That's how _you_ were made you know!" 

"Oh God ew mom!" 

"Just take a shower and shut up!" Rangi said laughing. 

Moments later they heard the water turn on and Kyoshi snorted. "You're so mean to her sometimes." 

"Hey we've been together for 18 years but we're _only_ 32, I'm not willing to give up my sex life cause my teenage daughter is uncomfortable," Rangi said shrugging. "And it's not like we do anything crazy anywhere where she can _see_ us." 

"Hm," Kyoshi nudged her nose softly. "So what you're really saying is that you can't get enough of my dick." 

Rangi burst out laughing and stepped away. "Bad girl! You bad girl!" 

Kyoshi just grinned at her. 

"Hurry up with that, you take forever to get ready."

*****************************************************************************************************

True to Rangi's nature they were perfectly on time to their appointment at Republic City Academy. Suki thought everyone looked just as snooty as expected. She could see students filing in arriving in fancy cars and walking with their noses upturned and joining their designated cliques. It's not like her poor little school at the abandoned church didn't have cliques, they certainly did, in fact Suki was the leader of her own clique of girls who were all trained in martial arts and stealth like she was, and they played all kinds of pranks at school in addition to all her matchmaking things. Ah, she missed her girls so much. But _unlike_ at her old school, where the cliques would mingle often and there was a bit of crossover between cliques, this school seemed pretty set in their ways. If you didn't fit in to their clique you didn't belong in it... _ever_. 

Maybe Suki could find a clique of poor people who had gotten into this school via scholarship. She knew that most people here got in because of their parents' wealth and connections, but there were a few scholarship kids who had a similar background to her. Though technically Suki didn't get in here through scholarship but through connections just as the other snooty kids had. Maybe the scholarship kids wouldn't accept her either. 

"Rangi, darling, Kyoshi!" 

Suki turned to look at her grandmother who approached them with a smile on her face. She noticed right away that all the students, even the most snooty-looking ones, were absolutely terrified of her grandmother. That could definitely work to her advantage. 

Hei-Ran hugged Rangi and then Kyoshi before turning her attention to Suki. Suki grinned at her then launched at her for a hug. She loved her grandma dearly. Ever since her grandfather Junsik passed away five years ago, grandma Hei-Ran had been much more in her life. She had stayed away and sent them money in secret because of her grandfather's intolerance, but without him she didn't have those limitations any longer. 

Suki was glad to see that all the students around them were looking at her in awe that she was hugging the principal in front of them without fear. Oh yes, that would be helpful for sure. Maybe two years in this place wouldn't be so bad after all. 

"Come on," Hei-Ran said holding Suki to her in a side hug and motioning for her mothers to follow. "Let's go to my office for the orientation." 

Suki watched everyone they passed by carefully. She noticed a skinny bald kid with a blue arrow on his head standing next to a short girl with thick black hair and eyes nearly white and staring blankly. The boy was looking at them with his jaw dropped while the girl stared blankly at the wall. Suki realized the girl must be blind or something, but she focused on the boy, he wore the same uniform as everyone else but his seemed older, like borrowed or something, and he didn't wear fancy shoes and jewelry like even the blind girl beside him who had diamond earrings. He must be a scholarship kid. Suki would definitely be trying to talk to him. He looked friendly enough. 

She kept watching and saw three girls standing together in like a formation. She knew that look very well. Even poor schools in an abandoned church had a group like that: the mean girls. The leader was in the center watching them pass by with a scowl on her face, jet black hair and golden eyes. She was quite beautiful. Even more beautiful than the other two which were a tall stoic girl with harsh black eyes and a skinny cheery girl with her brown hair in a braid. 

The cheery girl was the only one who waved at her and didn't seem as intimidated by Hei-Ran as the others. Suki smiled at her. Maybe she would talk to her too. She had no interest in joining a mindless mean girl gang but having a good relationship with one of them could perhaps keep the mean girls from targeting her. 

The next group she saw were huddling together obviously gossiping, though that seemed to just be the two girls of the group. They were both really pretty girls with tan complexions and blue eyes, one of them had luscious white hair and the other had long brown hair and two braids looping over the front of her face. Behind them there were two boys, one was tall and handsome with shaggy black hair and a burn mark over his left eye and the other was a scrawny boy with tan skin like the girls with his hair in a ponytail revealing the shaved sides of his head. Oh, he was cute. He was _really_ cute. 

Suki had always felt attraction towards both boys and girls, but she had never felt inclined to date any of them or want to even kiss them, this boy though, was different. She liked the way his blue eyes followed her as she walked and that cute little grin on his face. Their eye contact was severed when the white-haired girl latched onto him and kissed him on the lips. 

Suki sighed dejectedly. Damn it. The one person she actually liked enough to wanna date and he has a girlfriend. 

They turned towards the office where there were two girls standing close together by the doorway. One of them had a tan complexion like the cute boy and sparkling blue eyes with VERY well defined muscles and the other was...an absolute goddess. Pale skin, pretty green eyes, luscious thick black hair. Wow they were both gorgeous. Aaaand now they were making out. 

Hei-Ran sighed audibly. "Korra, Asami, no PDA." 

The two girls broke their kiss, smiled apologetically to Hei-Ran then started walking down the hall hand in hand. They seemed nice. Maybe Suki could be their friend too. 

"They're probably gonna go make out somewhere else," Hei-Ran said sighing. "I don't know what to do with those two. Come on in." 

They followed her in and sat down across her desk. 

Hei-Ran took her seat and handed them a folder. "This has all the information about the school, but I'll go over it all with you. Here's your schedule Suki." 

Suki grabbed the paper and read it over. 

"The classes here are small, all the juniors have the same schedule in the basic classes of math, science, history, and language arts, the only time you'll leave the juniors is for your foreign language class and elective class." 

Suki nodded. "Okay." 

"I have you enrolled in after-school tutoring to help you catch up," Hei-Ran said. "Your tutor is a senior who is here on scholarship. He is the best in his class, basically uncontested for valedictorian. He will help you catch up easily." 

"Thanks mother," Rangi said smiling. "I appreciate you helping my family with this." 

"Of course," Hei-Ran said. "When your father passed, I worked really hard to be able to move you here, away from that wretched town you were in. That girl with the black hair that we saw outside a moment ago is actually the daughter of your boss Hiroshi Sato, it was through her that I was able to show Mr. Sato your inventions." 

"Really?" Rangi said. "I didn't know that. I thought he just found me by coincidence." 

"I opened the door certainly but his decision to hire you and give you such a high position was all his own because you are so incredibly talented," Hei-Ran said smiling proudly. 

Rangi blushed and smiled, "thanks mom." 

Suki had only ever seen her mother Rangi blush on very few occasions, when something embarrassing happened or when her mother Kyoshi did or said something romantic. But now she saw that compliments from her mother did the trick too. 

"Now let's go over the rules," Hei-Ran said looking back at Suki. "You may be my granddaughter, but you have to adhere to the rules just as everyone else and I won't be cutting you any slack on that." 

"As you shouldn't," Rangi said looking at Suki. "You don't get extra privileges or free passes because your grandma is the principal Suki, you work hard just as you did back in Yokoya." 

Suki nodded. "Yes mom." 

"We have the general common-sense rules of no fighting, horseplay, vandalism, talking back to teachers, and plagiarism, but we also have strict rules that some public schools are not too keen to enforce. We have a tardy policy that every student must be in their classroom before the last bell, one tardy is a warning, two is detention, three is call home, four is much more stricter policies. We aren't lenient on that. We also have a cleanliness policy because we respect our custodians here and the best school in the world should be the cleanest. Anyone caught chewing gum or loitering will be given cleaning duty detention. And finally, our PDA policy, we are often visited and monitored by International Board of Education because of our status and we don't want them to see hormonal teenagers but teenagers who are obedient and follow rules. You only get one PDA warning before the consequences become more severe." 

"You don't have to worry about that with me," Suki said. "I've never dated, and I have no interest in that during high school." 

"Good," Hei-Ran said. "Now Kyoshi, your desk is right outside my door in the waiting area." She handed her a large binder. "This has everything you need to know about how things work here, study it well. Your main job will be to manage my schedule which is tedious, I have to deal with students often, parent meetings happen on a daily basis, teachers are always trying to pitch me ideas and get money for projects, and of course I have outside of school things like meetings with board members and district officials. In short you have your work cut out for you." 

Kyoshi smiled at her. "I won't let you down." 

"She will be your personal secretary?" Rangi said in surprise. "I thought she was gonna be a general secretary." 

Hei-Ran bit her lip. "W-well her interview with the board wasn't...the best and all the other candidates had years of experience under their belt. They would only let me hire her as my personal secretary cause I could supervise her personally." 

"Oh," Rangi said grimacing. 

Kyoshi blushed and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry, I tried my best." 

"Hey no," Rangi looked to her and caressed her cheek. "You are amazing Kyoshi, you'll show that board just how valuable you are." 

"Yeah momma," Suki said smiling. "No one works harder than you." 

Kyoshi lifted her head encouraged. "I will do my best." 

*****************************************************************************************************

Future Industries was the largest building right in the middle of the city. It was elaborate and gorgeous and Rangi found it easily. She went to the top floor where her office was located and went straight to Hiroshi Sato's office which wasn't too hard to find since it was the largest one there. 

Rangi knocked on the door, waited for the gruff, "come in" and then walked in. 

"Hello Mr. Sato I'm..."

"Rangi!" Hiroshi greeting jovially. "Welcome, welcome! Please have a seat! I'll call in my other execs." He clicked a button on his phone and said, "come on in guys, our new VP is here." 

Rangi took a seat and smiled at him. "I'm happy to be working here Mr. Sato." 

"Please, call me Hiroshi, you're my VP! Practically family!" 

"Okay, Hiroshi," Rangi said smiling just as the doors opened four men came into the office. They were all dressed in fancy suits and the youngest of them looked like a corporate shark which wasn't so much of a surprise. You couldn't work in a company as massive as this and not run into corporate sharks. 

Hiroshi started introducing them. He pointed to a tubby older man with a long white beard. "This is Kun To, he is our Chief Financial Officer." He pointed the tall slender gentleman beside him, "This is Gurik, he is our marketing director." He pointed to the tan skinned man with the blue eyes and big muscles and said, "this is Kuruk, he is the head of legal." Then he pointed at the youngest man who was slim and had pretty green eyes, "and this is our youngest executive after you, Yun, he is the department manager, but he was doing interim VP duties while I found someone for the job. He will be catching you up with everything." 

Yun looked at Rangi with harsh eyes and gave her a small nod. 

"Execs," Hiroshi said standing beside Rangi. "This is our newest VP, Rangi. She is an inventive genius from a small town named Yokoya and she has brought with her some exciting projects for Future Industries. Tell them about yourself." 

Rangi stood up and looked at the men with confidence. "I started inventing and building things when I was a young girl, I'm originally from the Fire Nation. As a child I practically built my family home from scratch. I moved to Yokoya to live with my wife when I was 16 and in the next 16 years I practically rebooted and upgraded the entire town." 

"You got married at 16?" Yun said with a sneer. "Seems awfully young." 

Kuruk nudged him and laughed jovially. "Oh, lighten up boy! Love knows no age! Heck even in my early 50s as I am now, I can still find love!" 

Hiroshi hugged Rangi's shoulders, "The invention that really sold me on hiring this young lady was her food and water distribution device. Yokoya is a very impoverished town and they often lose a lot of food and water from their farms and trade centers because of the long travel time, her system travelled underground and transported food and water in a safe manner in a matter of minutes! She single-handedly cured Yokoya's famine problem!" 

"Wow, impressive," Kun To said. "How did you finance such a project?" 

"Sponsors and charities," Rangi said. "I personally gathered the funds and then managed all the money myself to cut costs wherever I could. I actually built everything myself with only volunteers to help to cut costs on labor." 

"That is quite impressive young lady," Gurik said. "We are lucky to have you here at Future Industries." 

"This is the next major project for Future Industries," Hiroshi said. "The impoverished areas of Republic City are in the far reaches of the city and the little food they are able to get, expire and rot because of the long travel times. My daughter has expressed in interest in helping these areas and making them more livable so this is how we will start." 

Rangi looked at him in surprise. She didn't expect such a major project right off the bat. It took her seven years to complete that project in Yokoya, it would be triply hard in such a large place like Republic City but also she wouldn't have to build it herself and this company had funds for a project like that, she didn't need to gather donations. 

"I will start right away," Rangi said. "I just need blueprints of the city and I can start designing the underground pathways." 

"Excellent," Hiroshi said cheerfully. "Kuruk, Kun To, my daughter wants to participate in the project and her biggest concern is that because of this system the food industries start hiking up prices of food on the poor who can barely afford it as it is. I want you two to work with her on that. Yun and Gurik I want you to help Rangi gather what she needs, and then start coming up with the marketing plan and organizing the departments." He turned to Rangi last with an excited smile, "Once you've completed your designs come find me so we can go over it together." 

Rangi was excited. This was such a big project and she was anxious to get started. "I'll start working right away." 

"Great!" Hiroshi cried. "Yun, please show Rangi to her office, let's get to work!" 

The execs all filed out and Yun walked beside Rangi guiding her down the long hallway. 

"You really got married at 16 huh?" Yun said. "I'm 33 and I can't even imagine being married." 

Rangi shrugged. "I found love and I knew she was the right woman for me." 

"Hm," Yun said guiding her into a large office with an impressive view of the city. "So, it isn't because she got you pregnant?" 

Rangi's head snapped towards him and she narrowed her eyes. "I see that you did your research, but you know, that's really none of your business." 

"Sure, sure," Yun said. "Look let me just be real with you, I've been slaving away at this company since I got an internship at 17. I worked my way up from the mailroom to where I am now for the past 16 years. I deserve this position, and everyone knows it. Just face it, Hiroshi only hired you because he does whatever his little daughter says, and she complained that he rarely hires women in positions of power. You're only here cause you're a token to give him credibility and make his daughter happy, after we're done with this little project things will go as they do with the three female executives that came before you, you'll fade into the background and then us men will do the job." 

Rangi glared at him. "I think you underestimate my capabilities Yun. I may not have worked hard in _this_ company per say but I also worked hard my entire life and I will prove myself to be valuable. I won't fade into the background because I won't let that happen." 

Yun sneered. "Yeah, yeah, yeah you all say the same thing but the reality is, women will never prioritize career before family. You have a daughter and she will always come first, or you'll have problems with your marriage because of the long hours here and that will come first, or you'll get pregnant and go on maternity leave to never come back. It's a tale as old as time." 

"And what makes you think I can't balance both?" 

Yun laughed loudly. "Balance both? Pleeease! Women can barely even manage their emotions. After your little project is done things will get busy and hectic and eventually, I will be doing your job while you become a secretary." Yun turned away from her then smirked back at her over his shoulder, "welcome to the company Rangi." 

*****************************************************************************************************

It was hectic. Hei-Ran had appointments back to back and they would constantly cancel, or someone would show up late, or it would go too long and bleed into another appointment. It was only her first day but Kyoshi already had a headache. She tried to read through the massive binder in between phone calls and rescheduling and people coming in with complaints and gosh she already had seven people on hold! 

"You look stressed." 

Kyoshi jumped nearly knocking over all her papers. She looked up at the beautiful pale skinned woman with pretty hazel eyes and long black hair that reached her waist. "S-sorry!" Kyoshi said to her. "I'm just a bit overwhelmed." 

"I can see that," the woman said. "Would you like some help? I worked as a school secretary for 6 years before I became a teacher." 

"Some tips would be nice actually," Kyoshi said blushing. 

"Of course," the woman said smiling. "Tip one and this is the best one, you have a waiting room for a reason, your appointments and phone calls are priority so make them wait if they think they can come in here without an appointment to demand immediate attention." 

Kyoshi blinked then smiled. "That's _great_ actually! Thank you!" 

"What's your name?" 

"Kyoshi," Kyoshi reached out and shook her hand. 

"Koulin," the woman said smiling. "You know, you're really _cute_ when you're flustered." 

Kyoshi looked at her and said, "oh, er, thanks, m-my _wife_ says the same thing." 

Koulin backed off slightly. "Hm, well she's a lucky woman. I have an appointment with the principal at 11." 

Kyoshi looked through the schedule then nodded. "Y-yes, please go ahead in." 

Koulin looked her up and down one more time then walked into Hei-Ran's office. 

Well... _that_ was awkward. 


	2. Chapter 2

** The Matchmaker **

_Part 2_

So far Suki wasn't impressed with the junior class. Two of the mean girls were in there, the leader and the cheerful one, and the brown-haired girl who was hanging out with that really cute boy and the guy with the scar. Everyone else she hadn't seen or noticed before. It seemed that the leader of the mean girls was a royal bitch, and everyone feared her except for that brown-haired girl who would just glare at her and flip her off. The royal bitch was quite awful, but Suki could tell she was all talk and no bite. Still though, she needed to make good with her cheerful little lackey so that the bitch would be less inclined to harass her. Assuming she even listened to her lackeys. 

It wasn't until 3rd period science when she finally sat down beside the cheerful girl who greeted her right away and was the first person to do so. 

"Hi! You're new here right?" the girl said. "I'm Ty Lee." 

"Suki," she said shaking her hand. 

"Is it true you’re the principal's granddaughter?" 

Suki nodded. "I don't know why everyone is scared of her, she's actually really nice." 

"To you maybe," Ty Lee said shuddering. "She's a total hard ass here." 

"I bet," Suki said chuckling. "My mom told me that grandma Hei-Ran was super strict and never let her get away with anything." 

"Oh, and you have two moms too right?" Ty Lee said grinning. "I saw them walking with you this morning. I can tell the shorter one is Principal Hei-Ran's daughter, the look just alike, and the other one is so tall!" 

"Yes, the tall one is my mother Kyoshi, and the shorter one is my mother Rangi." 

"So," Ty Lee leaned forward. "Are you like one of those test tube babies?" 

Suki snorted. "No. My mother Kyoshi was born intersex, so I'm biologically both theirs."

"That's super cool!" Ty Lee said in awe. "It must cool having two moms, my dad is a drag, he isn't so fun and he so doesn't get any of us." 

"I don't know, having a dad can't be so bad," Suki said. "I love my moms so much, but it would have been cool to have this male figure around I guess." 

Ty Lee shrugged. "It's over-rated if you ask me." 

Suki glanced over at the leader mean girl who was harassing that brown-haired girl again. "So, your friend..."

"Azula," Ty Lee said sighing dreamily. 

Suki cocked an eyebrow at that. _Interesting._

"She can be mean, even to our other friend Mai, but she's never mean to me," Ty Lee said. "We've been friends since kindergarten." 

"Why isn't she mean to you?" Suki said. 

Ty Lee blinked out of her stupor. "Oh...um, I don't, I don't really know..." 

"She's mean to your other friend, though isn't she? But not you?" 

"Well she wasn't always mean to Mai," Ty Lee said. "She started being mean to her when she started dating her brother Zuko." 

"So, she's mean to her brother too?" 

"Oh yes, but he's mean to her too, it's just their thing," Ty Lee said chuckling. "He calls her a spoiled bitch and she calls him Scarface." 

Suki's eyes widened. "Oh, is he the guy that had a burn mark on his face? I saw him in the hall." 

"Yeah, he was in the car accident that killed their parents," Ty Lee said solemnly. "They were on their way to pick up Azula from her martial arts class." 

"Oh," Suki said frowning. "And she calls him Scarface? That's...so fucked up." 

Ty Lee shrugged. "Zuko doesn't get offended. I think that's how they show their love for each other." 

"And what's her story with that chick?" Suki said motioning to the brown-haired girl who was flipping off Azula again. 

"Oh Katara," Ty Lee said. "They're rivals. They compete against each other for everything and Katara is the only person in the school who can actually beat Azula at certain things." 

"I see," Suki said. "So, do you ever wonder why you're the only one she's nice to?" 

Ty Lee looked pensive and then shrugged. "One time she made me cry and she felt really bad and apologized and hugged me and she never _ever_ does that, and well since then, she's just not mean to me anymore." 

"How many people does she make cry per day?" 

"Oh, so many..."

"Hm," Suki said. "Seems to me that meanie pants Azula has a weak spot for you. Maybe she has a crush on you." 

Ty Lee squeaked and looked at her with wide eyes blushing wildly. "On me? No way!" 

Suki leaned in closer to her and smirked. "Do _you_ have a crush on her?" 

"W-wha—no, I...she wouldn't...there's no way...she's j-just..." she sighed. "Yes." 

Suki chuckled. "Then stick with me, I can help you get your girl." 

Ty Lee perked up. 

Suki grinned. "At my old school everyone called me _the matchmaker_. 100% success rate." It was true she was the go-to matchmaker of Yokoya High School but it got her into so much trouble, all the time, and her mom specifically told her not to do this, but Ty Lee was so adorable, and Suki wanted to help her. Plus, if the royal mean girl bitch of the school got a girlfriend then maybe that would take her down a peg from her bullying antics. 

Her martial arts elective class had Azula, Ty Lee, and Katara still, but everyone else were all from different grades. She saw Azula's scarred brother Zuko and the last of the mean girls on his arm, Mai. The really cute boy was there talking to them animatedly, but his girlfriend wasn't, which was a relief. She also saw the bald kid with the arrow talking with the blind girl in the corner. 

Suki made her way to him, wanting to relate to someone poor like her. 

"Hi," she greeted. "I'm Suki. I'm new." 

The bald boy smiled. "Hi! Welcome, I'm Aang, this is Toph." 

The girl grunted and waved a hand. 

"Are you an air nomad?" Suki said. "My mother Kyoshi's mother was an Air Nomad." 

"Really?" Aang said looking interested. "There are so few of us so it's nice to meet fellow Air Nomads, even though you're probably just like a quarter Air Nomad." 

"Yes, but my mother's parents died when she was very young and she was raised by an Air Nomad friend of theirs named Kelsang, so I do know Air Nomad martial arts and meditation." 

Aang grinned excitedly. "I've heard of Kelsang! He was a great leader to our people in the Southern Temple!" 

"Yes, and my mom’s best friend Jinpa is an Air Nomad too," Suki said. "We should hang out sometime when Jinpa visits so you can meet him." 

"I would love that!" Aang said grinning. "There's barely any Nomads in Republic City." 

"Speaking of, how did you end up in a school like this?" Suki said. 

"Me of course," Toph said. "We used to play together on the streets of Gaoling when we were kids and he was traveling by, and when my parents decided to send me here, I insisted that I wouldn't go unless they got Aang in too." 

"I do a lot of nomadic things in the city and travel all Summer long like I usually do," Aang said grinning. 

"So, I'm assuming your family's pretty powerful then," Suki said looking at Toph. 

"Eh I'm sure you've heard of them, the Beifongs?" 

Suki's eyes widened. Everyone has heard of the Beifongs. They're as close to royalty as it gets. 

"Based on your increased heart rate I'll take that as a yes." 

"Increa—how did you..."

"Toph can feel it through her feet," Aang said pointing to her bare feet. "She can see where she's going and who's around her by just feeling into the ground with her feet. It's so accurate she can even tell if someone is lying." 

"That's right," Toph said with a proud grin. "It's also how I'm the best sophomore at Martial Arts. No one ever thinks the blind girl can see their every move." 

"Impressive," Suki said chuckling. "I'd like to see that in action." 

"You will soon enough." 

"Welcome class!" the instructor called. "We will be introducing each other by having some quick sparring sessions. This is only light sparring, your goal is only to knock the other person down, nothing more." 

Sparring already? Well damn. 

"Toph and Sokka." 

"See? Now you get to see!" Toph said grinning before stepping into the ring. Suki gasped when the cute boy stepped into the ring with her. Sokka. So, his name is Sokka. 

"She'll beat him easily," Aang said. 

"She will?" Suki said. 

"Sokka is highly intelligent, he's more of a strategy guy than a fighter," Aang said. "Not like his sister Katara, who is practically a prodigy." 

Suki's brows raised. So Katara and Sokka are siblings? Maybe she should become friends with Katara too. She glanced at Aang and saw that he was staring at Katara dreamily and Katara was blushing and trying to look everywhere but at Aang. _Interesting._

Suki smirked at the slender boy. "And how long have you liked Katara?" 

"What!? No! I don't!" Aang said quickly. 

Suki snorted her laughter. "Relax Aang, I won't tell her, but maybe I can help you out." 

"Help me? How?" 

Suki shrugged. "Teach you what to say, put in a good word." 

"Y-you would? I mean I never know what to say and, and I get so nervous." 

Suki chuckled. "Happy to help but tell me a bit more about this Sokka guy. I saw him earlier today kissing this white-haired girl." 

"Oh, that's Yue," Aang said. "They've been together since before I even got here. She's not a martial artist though, her elective is painting." 

"Hm," Suki said frowning. 

The fight started and Sokka rushed Toph without any sort of stealth or tact whatsoever. Toph easily side stepped him and kicked his feet out from right under him. He fell face first onto the mat and groaned out a loud, "ohhh man!" 

Suki snorted her laughter. He was cute AND funny. Damn it. Toph helped him stand with a smirk on her face then returned to her spot beside Aang. 

"Alright up next," the instructor said. "Mai and Aang." 

The stoic mean girl stepped into the ring and Aang walked in smiling cheerfully. Mai got into a proper fighting stance while Aang stayed standing up without even raising his hands to protect himself. Mai took the opening and launched at him fists ready. Aang moved like the wind, his footwork was absolutely flawless. Mai was deadly serious in her precision and accuracy, but she couldn't land a single blow on him. Finally, Aang dodged a fist and grabbed her arm as it was passing his head. He moved her like she weighed nothing over his shoulder, making her land on her back with a grunt. 

He kept a hold of her arm and used that to help her stand again with an apologetic smile. "You okay?" 

"I'm good," Mai said wiping herself off and looking at him with narrowed eyes. 

"Good spar!" he called waving as she whirled around and returned to Zuko's side. 

"Excellent footwork Aang, up next, Korra and Ty Lee." 

Ty Lee bounded onto the ring with a big grin and Korra came out of a corner. Suki blinked in surprise. She hadn't even SEEN her at all, then she saw Asami there wiping her smudged lipstick. Suki smirked. Those two were _naughty,_ she wanted to be their friend so bad. 

Korra got into a fighting stance as Ty Lee waved at her cheerfully. "Hi Korra!" 

Korra smiled lightly. "Hey Ty Lee." 

Korra came at her full force, punches flaring so powerfully that Suki could hear how powerful they were. Korra just needed to land one hit to take down an opponent easily. But what she had in strength she lacked in speed and Ty Lee was fast. Though her footwork wasn't as perfect as Aang's, she was extremely flexible and acrobatic. She bent and contorted her body, flipped and cartwheeled all over the mat, and Korra couldn't land a blow. 

Suki noticed that Azula was watching the whole thing with a small smirk on her face, golden eyes slightly dilated. She glanced at Toph, remembering what she said and asked, "hey Toph, that girl Azula, how is she feeling about this match." 

Toph glanced in the general direction of where Azula was and snorted. "Her heart rate is way up, breathing pattern is rushed. She's got it bad for one of the fighters in there, my guess is her little acrobatic friend. I'd like to spar with her some time, she barely makes any sound when she moves, she might actually be a challenge for me." 

Ty Lee flipped over Korra impressively then landed a single half fist punch to her shoulder. Korra's entire arm went slack but she still went at Ty Lee with her other arm. Korra's fist connected with Ty Lee's jaw just as the skinnier girl landed another half fist punch to Korra's thigh. 

Korra's leg gave out and she went crumbling to the ground as Ty Lee stumbled back from the force of the punch and landed on her butt. 

"Great work!" the instructor said. "Your speed has improved Korra, Ty Lee we need to work on your defense." 

"Good spar," Korra said helping Ty Lee stand while shaking out her arm and leg. "Is your lip okay?" 

Ty Lee wiped the blood off her lip and smiled. "I'm all good." 

Korra walked back to Asami and Ty Lee to Azula who started wiping Ty Lee's lip with a tissue. Suki smirked. Oh, this was gonna be _easy._

"Asami and Katara." 

Asami stepped into the ring and narrowed her eyes as Katara stepped in and got into a fighting stance. Suki glanced at Aang who watched with wide eyes. 

Asami and Katara launched at each other. Katara moved like water. She flowed and moved around Asami's attacks and delivered her own punches. Asami was excellent. It was obvious that she had great training. They both landed several vicious punches and kicks but remained standing the whole time. 

Suki knew it was going to end right before the final move. She saw it coming and so did Asami when Katara managed to spin around her and wrap her arm around her throat. The grip was tight and firm and it only took a few seconds for Asami to tap Katara's arm desperately. Katara released her and Asami stumbled out of her grasp coughing. 

Katara smiled at Asami who recovered and shook her hand smiling. "I'll get you next time Katara," Asami said. 

"You get better every time," Katara responded. 

The went their separate ways then the instructor said, "Zuko and Suki." 

Everyone's eyes were on her as she stepped into the ring. Zuko looked intense, especially with the scar. He was taller than her by a lot and definitely stronger but that didn't matter. Her mother Rangi trained both her and her mother Kyoshi in the martial arts and Suki has taken down opponents much larger and stronger than this guy. 

Zuko made the first move, a simple jab which she dodged. He was trying to test her. She wouldn't give away the goods just yet. Mother Rangi put her in hour long horse stances and taught her to always seem weaker than you actually are. This guy would think he had an easy win and them bam! 

Zuko was throwing more punches and kicks, getting more aggressive every time and Suki just dodged. She saw the moment that Zuko lost his patience and that's when she knew she won. 

He came out her with a flurry of attacks and Suki kept dodging but now she delivered quick jabs and kicks of her own. Zuko grunted at every impact but he had a decent enough stance to stay standing. She could see the weakness though, on his left knee. After holding horse stances for so long she knew how to find the perfect weaknesses. She did several flips and cartwheels until she landed slightly behind Zuko. She delivered a sharp kick to his left knee and he went down to it. She finished the attack by pushing his shoulders and using them to vault herself over him in a front flip. He landed on his face with a grunt and she landed moments later in a graceful crouch. 

"Ohhh nice!" Ty Lee cried. 

Azula snorted. "Come on Zuko, surely you can do better than that." 

Suki extended a hand to him and he took it and allowed her to help him stand. "Nice moves." 

"Not so bad yourself," Suki said grinning. "I'm Suki." 

"Zuko," Zuko said. "We gotta have a rematch soon." 

"You're on." 

They went their separate ways then the instructor said, "Azula and Jet. Last match." 

Azula stepped onto the mat confidently as well as a tall, lean guy with a piece of wheat in his mouth walked in aggressively. Azula looked absolutely vicious but the boy had a dangerous glint in his eye too. He went at Azula first with harsh punches but Azula blocked with a harsh punch of her own. 

Jet grunted and kept attacking. He wasn't holding back his punches at all, Suki could see that this guy really wanted to hurt Azula, but she doubted he would be able to hit her. Azula's technique was flawless and she was completely focused. 

Azula delivered a counter-attack punching Jet in the chest and the jaw and then a round house kick to his side. Jet groaned in pain, but he stayed on his feet. 

With an angry cry he pulled out a stick from the inside of his jacket and launched at Azula again. 

"Hey, no weapons!" the instructor cried. 

Azula sneered and dodged his baton-like stick then delivered a chop to his throat. Jet stumbled back coughing then Azula lunged at him. She gripped his wrist twisted it until he released the weapon then finished off with a front ball kick to the chest that sent him tumbling to the ground. 

Oh damn. She's good. She's REALLY good. 

"To Principal Hei-Ran's office now Jet!" the instructor scolded. 

Jet stood up scowling and stormed out of the room as Azula yelled out, "if you ever do that again I'll kick your balls up your throat asshole!" 

"No Azula," the teacher said. "Don't escalate things." 

Azula huffed and walked back to Ty Lee who hugged her. Suki smirked. Oh, that couple would be easy, Aang and Katara might take some more work but she already has a pretty good plan. 

Suki ended the day with Language Arts and then went to the library to meet her tutor. Her first day went pretty well all things considered. She liked the people she met so far, even Azula who was bitchy but pretty badass. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe this tutoring thing would go well too and then she would be caught up and not have to do tutoring anymore. It would be nice to try out for a sport. Maybe in the Spring, she could do basketball or soccer or softball...but only if she could catch up with the tutoring this semester. 

She entered the library and sat at the table she had been told to and started taking out her books. She already got tons of homework and she learned much of it back in her old high school but there were many concepts she didn't understand at all. 

"Hey! I'm your tutor." 

Suki looked up and held back a gasp when cute boy Sokka sat down across from her smiling. 

"I'm Sokka." 

"Suki," she said shaking his hand. "We were martial arts together." 

"That's right, you gave Zuko the run around," Sokka said. "I was impressed. I, er, didn't do too well." 

Suki giggled. "It's okay, from what my grandma told me you're like the smartest guy here, on track for valedictorian, so you got other things going for you." 

Sokka laughed. 

Ah dammit he's so darn cute. Why oh, why does he have to have a girlfriend? 

"Hey! Sokka!" 

Speaking of girlfriend...

Yue joined them and planted a kiss on Sokka's cheek before sitting beside them. "So sorry for being late," she said, then looked at Suki and smiled warmly. "Hello! I'm Yue, you're new here right?" 

"Yes, Suki," Suki said shaking her hand. 

"Well you're in good hands with Sokka," Yue said. "I always come here and do my homework cause my dad can't pick me up until 4, it's okay if I sit here right? If not, I'll be happy to sit at another table." 

"No, no it's fine," Suki said. "You can stay." 

"Thanks!" Yue said. Suki wanted to pinch herself. Not only does the cute boy she has a crush on have a girlfriend, but the girlfriend is _nice_. Dammit. 

Sokka smiled at Yue, kissed her cheek, then turned to Suki, "let's get started, shall we?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the fic so far! The chapters get more intense and plot filled as we go, the introductions to all the relevant characters are officially done, so next chapter we really get into the plot!


	3. Chapter 3

** The Matchmaker **

_Part 3_

"Hey babe," Kyoshi greeted kissing Rangi's lips as she entered the apartment. Rangi looked tired but she smiled and returned the kiss eagerly. 

"I'm trying to do my homework here!" Suki called from the living room table. 

"We're just saying hi you brat," Rangi said. 

Kyoshi chuckled. "Why don't you get comfortable honey, dinner will be ready soon." 

"Yes," Rangi said sniffing the air. "It smells delicious." 

Kyoshi busied herself with cooking as Rangi went to the bedroom to change. "So, Suki," Kyoshi said. "How was your first day?" 

"Pretty good," Suki said. "I met a lot of cool people. I thought being the principal's granddaughter would suck, but actually they're so scared of her so they kinda respect me." 

Kyoshi laughed. "Well I can understand why they fear her. I sit right outside her door when she has meetings. She's absolutely terrifying." 

"I believe you," Suki said. "Mom had to get it from somewhere." 

"I had to get what from somewhere?" Rangi said joining them now changed into some red sweats and long white T shirt. 

"Grandma's terrifying nature," Suki said as Rangi kissed her cheek and caressed her hair. 

"Oh no I can't do what she does," Rangi said. "That's a very specific talent that I didn't inherit." 

"Oh, come on Rangi you can be terrifying when you want to," Kyoshi said. 

"For about two minutes before you realize I would never act on the threat," Rangi said chuckling. 

"That's true," Suki said. 

"Okay, start clearing and setting up the table," Kyoshi said. 

Rangi and Suki started clearing the table as Rangi said, "good day at school?" 

"Yes, I met so many great people," Suki said. 

"How about you Kyoshi?" Rangi said. 

“I have my work cut out for me," Kyoshi said. "I was overloaded all day; I need to come up with a system." 

"You'll get the hang of it," Rangi said. 

"How about you mom?" Suki said grabbing plates from the cabinet. "How was your first day at Future Industries?" 

"Well I love Mr. Sato and most of my other co-workers," Rangi said. "I'm already spearheading a major project. You know that food and water distribution system I did in Yokoya? I'm gonna do it here." 

"Wow Rangi that is great!" Kyoshi cried setting the food down in the center of the table. 

"Wait," Suki said with narrowed eyes as Kyoshi started serving their plates. "What do you mean _most_?" 

Rangi snorted and took her seat. "I knew you'd catch that. There's this one exec named Yun and he was a complete tool. Told me that I was a token female exec and that I was too emotional and family oriented to do a job like this, and that I would eventually fade into the background so he could step up." 

"Ugh," Suki said rolling her eyes. "Fuck that guy." 

"Hey!"

"Language!" 

"What? He's a total asshole, there is no other way to refer to him." 

Kyoshi chuckled. "Well Suki's right about that, that guy is a jerk." 

"And I'm so gonna prove him wrong," Rangi said as they all started eating. "Oh crap, Kyoshi this is so good! Mmmm, well I'm not gonna let myself be intimidated by that misogynistic city boy." 

"That's right! You tell him mom!" Suki cried. 

"Oh! Something so funny happened today at work," Kyoshi said chuckling taking a spoonful of food. "This teacher came in for a meeting with Hei-Ran and I'm pretty sure she hit on me." 

"What!?"

"Who?" 

Kyoshi shrugged. "It's no big deal, her name was Koulin I think."

"Oh my God!" Suki cried. "I have her for history! She's so mean, but like super-hot, all the boys in my class just drool over her." 

Rangi's face set into a scowl. 

Kyoshi chuckled and nudged Rangi's leg with her foot. "Don't get jealous, I shut it down right away." 

"Is she as hot as Suki says?" 

Kyoshi shrugged. "Who cares, she'll never compare to you." 

"Good answer," Suki muttered. 

"What did she say? What did you say?" Rangi shot back. 

"Nothing, she gave me a secretary tip because she was a secretary before and then said I look cute when I'm flustered," Kyoshi said. "I told her my wife thought that too." 

Suki laughed. "Rejected! Bitch!" 

"Suki!" 

"Stop with the cursing will ya!" 

"Anyways that's it," Kyoshi said as she finished the last of her plate. "After I mentioned my wife she backed off and went into her meeting." 

"Hmfph," Rangi scoffed taking another bite of food. 

"Mom," Suki said laughing. "Momma didn't do anything wrong." 

"Oh, don't bother Suki," Kyoshi said. "Your mom just gets like this when she gets jealous. She doesn't like anyone scoping out what's hers." 

"That's right!" Rangi cried. 

Suki burst out laughing. "Mom you're ridiculous." 

"I think it's cute," Kyoshi said. 

Suki snorted and picked up her plate. "You're both weirdos. I'm gonna go finish my homework in my room, thanks for the food momma it was delicious." 

"You're welcome," Kyoshi said. "Please rinse your plate and put it in the dishwasher." 

Suki did as she was told then Rangi and Kyoshi followed suit. After Suki left to her room with her backpack, Rangi and Kyoshi worked together to clean the kitchen in tense silence, then they retreated to their bedroom. 

"You told me that Koulin story on purpose, didn't you?" Rangi said when the door closed behind them. "You like it when I get jealous." 

Kyoshi grinned at her. "I like to be reminded that I'm yours, plus I love it when you're a grumpy pants." 

Rangi scoffed. "I am _not_ a grumpy pants!" 

Kyoshi laughed and started taking off her work clothes. "Yeah and I'm not tall." 

Rangi watched as Kyoshi hung up her work clothes then grabbed her pajamas. "Don't bother putting that on, you know I'm gonna fuck you." 

Kyoshi smiled innocently at her. "Oh, you are?" 

Rangi smirked. "I thought you liked it when I reminded you that you're mine." 

Kyoshi walked to the bed and laid on her back. "Well if you must, just be quiet, I don't think Suki's gonna buy the _'we were just wrestling'_ bit." 

Rangi chuckled. "Yes Kyoshi, I'll try not to traumatize our 16-year-old daughter." 

Rangi gripped Kyoshi's boxers and slid them off then pushed off her own sweats and underwear not even bothering with the oversized shirt. She crawled in between Kyoshi's legs and gripped her half hard cock in her fist. She pumped it a few times then lowered her head on it as Kyoshi groaned softly. Rangi swirled her tongue around the tip of the cock then took it into her mouth and started bobbing. 

Kyoshi sighed and grabbed Rangi's head as she took in her length as much as possible and hardened further and further. 

Rangi pulled back then straddled Kyoshi's hips wiping her mouth and smirking. 

"You're a tease you know that?" Kyoshi whispered. 

"I know," Rangi said lining Kyoshi up. "But you like it." 

She sank down on Kyoshi's length with a gasp. 

"Oh fuck," Kyoshi breathed. 

"Shit Kyoshi, even after 18 years you still fill me so good," Rangi whispered. 

Kyoshi groaned and sat up wrapping her arms around Rangi's waist as she started a harsh pace. Rangi yelped then bit down on Kyoshi's shoulder to stop herself. Rangi bounced on Kyoshi's lap keeping her grip on Kyoshi's shoulder with her teeth to stop from moaning. The bed made loud creaking sounds as they moved roughly together. 

"Rangi," Kyoshi moaned. "I'm gonna cum already." 

"Fuck, me too," Rangi whimpered. "Harder Kyoshi, please!" 

Kyoshi groaned and tipped Rangi onto her back and moved to her knees for better leverage. She snapped her hips hard and fasts placing her hands on either side of Rangi's head. Rangi cried out and Kyoshi immediately covered her mouth in a kiss. 

"Mmm!" Rangi moaned arching up and shaking. 

Kyoshi groaned against Rangi as she tightened and spasmed around her. Moments later Kyoshi came, shaking and pouring all she had into Rangi. 

They collapsed onto the bed together, panting and sweating. "Shit Kyoshi," Rangi breathed. "That was fucking great." 

Kyoshi groaned and kissed her jawline. "Still got it." 

"And you're still mine," Rangi said.

"Of course, I am," Kyoshi said. "Just like you're still mine." 

"Seeing as how you just filled me full of cum, I would say so," Rangi said. 

Kyoshi hissed. "Fucking tease." 

Getting the plan into action took three weeks to work out. In that time Suki built a great friendship with Zuko, Sokka, and surprisingly Yue. She may have had a crush on her boyfriend, but the girl was an absolute sweetheart and Suki couldn't help but like her. She also started chatting with Katara occasionally to work on her plan for her and Aang, but right now her focus was on Ty Lee and Azula. 

Her new friendship with Korra and Asami helped Suki get her hands on this cool Sato invention where they could wear discreet earpieces and talk and listen. That's how Suki, Sokka, Zuko, and Mai ended up hiding on the top bleachers of the gym watching Ty Lee and Azula sitting at the far end together doing homework with earpieces in their ears. 

"Are you sure this will work?" Ty Lee muttered in their ears. 

"Trust me," Suki said confidently. 

"You don't know my sister," Zuko commented. 

"Sure _what_ will work?" Azula said looking at Ty Lee. 

Ty Lee squeaked and blushed. 

"Don't talk to us Ty Lee," Suki said. "She can't know you have an earpiece." 

"Tell her it's about your homework!" Sokka said. 

"This formula," Ty Lee said quickly. "Are you sure it works?" 

Azula glanced at her paper and sighed, "of course it does Ty Lee, don't you know Trigonometry is all about formulas." 

"I'm not as smart as you," Ty Lee said chuckling. 

"That's true but it doesn't mean you are dumb," Azula said looking at her. "You are smarter than you seem." 

Ty Lee blushed. 

"Ha! Too easy," Suki muttered. 

"Wow Azula actually gave her a compliment," Zuko said astonished. "Maybe this will actually work." 

"If it does, I'm the one that's gonna have to see them making out all the time," Mai said with a sigh. 

"Okay Ty Lee, tell her what we rehearsed," Suki prompted. 

Ty Lee cleared her throat and said, "s-so um Azula, can I ask you for advice?" 

Azula looked at her like she grew two heads. "Advice? Me?" 

"Please?" 

Azula sighed. "Very well." 

"What would you do if you liked someone very much, but you weren't sure if they liked you back?" 

Azula looked startled by that revelation and snapped out an angry, "who!?" 

"Deflect it, don't reveal it yet," Suki said. 

"Doesn't matter," Ty Lee said. "Just...what would you do?" 

Azula averted her gaze looking conflicted and sad. 

"Is that..." Sokka said. "Emotion?" 

"I can't believe it," Zuko said. "I think Azula actually likes her." 

Mai scoffed. "I been knowing that, this isn't news." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zuko said. 

"So, you _want_ to know who your sister wants to bone?" 

"Guys shut it, we're focused here," Suki stopped whatever response Zuko was going to say as Sokka laughed at the disgusted look on his face. 

"Er, I guess I would just tell them, I don't know," Azula offered eyes downcast. 

"What if they don't like me back?" 

Azula looked up at Ty Lee with a flash of anger. "Then they would be a stupid blind _idiot_!" 

"Kiss her," Suki said smirking. 

Ty Lee blinked and tried to hold back a gasp. 

"Trust me," Suki said. "Do it now." 

Ty Lee nodded slightly then leaned in and pressed her lips against Azula's. Azula's eyes widened in shock but she returned the kiss. Ty Lee pulled back blushing fiercely only to see that Azula was also blushing. 

"Uh," Azula said dumbly. "I th-thought you liked someone..." 

"Wow she's dense," Sokka muttered. 

"Worse than you Zuko," Mai said. 

"Hey!" 

"Kiss her again," Suki said. "This time don't stop until she submits." 

"Damn," Sokka laughed. 

Mai snorted. "I like this one, she's a go-getter." 

Ty Lee leaned in again, but this time gripped the back of Azula's neck. Azula scrambled a bit dropping all her books onto the ground but then her eyes fluttered closed and she returned the kiss eagerly gripping Ty Lee's waist. 

"Well damn," Sokka said laughing. "She fucking did it." 

"Gotta hand it to ya Suki," Mai said. "You should charge for this service." 

"Oh no, no," Suki said chuckling. "It is my pleasure to do these things." 

"Oh shit we gotta go!" Zuko cried. 

They all looked back towards the lower bleachers and saw that the kiss had progressed. Ty Lee was on Azula's lap grinding heavily on her as they kissed sloppily. 

"Damn Ty Lee," Mai said smirking. "Don't swallow her tongue." 

"Ew I'm leaving," Zuko grunted turning and walking away. 

"Go Ty Lee!" Sokka cheered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot advances! What do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4

** The Matchmaker **

_Part 4_

"This is excellent Rangi!" Hiroshi cried looking at the plans laid out on his desk. 

Rangi grinned proudly and glanced over at Yun who was red-faced with anger. 

"What are these inserts here?" Hiroshi said.

"A set up for another project I had in mind," Rangi said. "The city's electricity runs through the power plants and after that three-day blackout twenty years ago here I thought about setting up an auxiliary power system. If the power plants should fail again, these systems will power all the essentials the city needs to run. Food systems, traffic lights, and backup lights. Seeing as the city is more technological now than it was 20 years ago, a blackout could be catastrophic." 

Hiroshi's grin widened. "Oh, Rangi I definitely made the right choice hiring you." 

"And I have many more ideas," Rangi said trying not to smirk as Yun clenched his fists beside her. 

"Yun get the teams started on these designs right away, Rangi let's talk more about your ideas, I have a feeling we will be doing project after project," Hiroshi said. 

"Yes sir, let me get Yun all the paperwork and I'll be back to discuss," Rangi said. 

"Excellent," Hiroshi said. "I'll order lunch." 

Rangi gathered the plans and motioned for Yun to follow her as dismissively and smug as possible. Yun growled lowly but followed her, nonetheless. 

"These are your copies of the plans," she said as they entered her office. She handed him the plans that were in her hands. "I have folders that have details on how exactly to carry the plan out." 

"You're more conniving than I thought," Yun said. 

Rangi handed him the folders and smiled. "Oh, did you think you were the only one who was a shark?" 

Yun huffed. "Touché." 

"Unlike you though," Rangi said. "I prefer my victories to be through hard work and dedication rather than underhanded tricks, and I don't want enemies, I want absolute trust and loyalty. So, tell me, how can I get that from _you_?" 

Yun raised a brow. "You want my trust and loyalty?" 

"You've been at this for a while Yun," Rangi said. "You have a goal, if I help you accomplish that goal would that make us a team rather than rivals?" 

"Why? Are you scared I would beat you?" Yun challenged narrowing his eyes. 

"I just proved to you that you can't," Rangi said. "I have more talent in my pinky than you have in your entire body. Look at me and tell me that you truly believe Hiroshi would replace me with you? He didn't give you the position before, you would just be a temp again until he hired someone more qualified, so stop with that macho bullshit and tell me what you want?" 

Yun looked at her in total shock. "If you weren't married, I would kiss you right now." 

"If I wasn't married, I'd still never kiss you," Rangi said. "I’m a lesbian and you’re gross." 

"A lesbian with a wife who has a dick?" Yun said smirking. 

"My wife is 6'5 Yun, she could break you in half you know," Rangi said grinning. 

Yun gulped. "Backing off now." 

"Let's keep our conversation strictly business," Rangi said. 

"What better way to get my loyalty and trust than by being my friend?" 

"You're gonna have to earn that Yun," Rangi said. "I don't make friends with chauvinistic pigs." 

"I've never had a female friend, so you aren't the only one," Yun said. "Fine strictly business then?" 

"Consider it an act of faith," Rangi said. "I will help you accomplish your goal and in exchange you work with me and remain loyal to me, a _woman_. Can you handle that?" 

"You're crazy hot you know that?" 

"Yun," Rangi glared at him. 

"Fine, if you get me what I want then I will be a loyal teammate and actually work hard to earn your friendship because you're a badass and hot and so unlike any other woman I've met." 

"You know you have no chance with me, though, right?" 

"Yeah, yeah I'm cool with the friendzone," Yun said earnestly. "Besides chances are your friends are similar to you and maybe you could introduce me." 

"You mean lesbians?" 

Yun laughed. "See? Learning to like you already!" 

"What do you want Yun?" Rangi said firmly. 

"I want my own office on the top floor, executive pay, and I want my title to be VP of personnel." 

"Where's your office now?" 

"Three floors down," Yun said. "I get paid more than the average worker but less than executives, and I've always wanted a VP title. It gets me power and shares of the company." 

"I will start getting Hiroshi on board with that right away," Rangi said confidently. 

Yun looked surprised. "If you really can accomplish this, I will work hard to be your friend...without trying to hit on you." 

"Start by learning to respect women," Rangi said smirking. "Now get out of my office." 

…

"You've gotten a lot more organized." 

Kyoshi glanced up from her desk and saw Koulin standing there. "Ms. Koulin, hello." 

"How have you been?" Koulin said. 

"Good, I have a system now," Kyoshi said with friendly smile. 

"I've been meaning to apologize to you," Koulin said. 

Kyoshi looked at her with surprise. "You have?" 

"I was a bit forward with you the first time we met," Koulin said. "I did not know you were married, and I didn't know it was with my boss' daughter." 

"How did you know that?" Kyoshi said. 

"Your daughter told me," Koulin said. "I think she hates my guts. Gives me attitude and calls me a homewrecker." 

"Oh gosh," Kyoshi sighed blushing. "I'm so sorry about that. I'll talk to Suki about her behavior." 

"I figured if I apologized to you directly then I would have a legitimate reason to give her detention," Koulin said shrugging. 

Kyoshi laughed. "Oh no, no you _always_ had the right to do that, and if she continues to be disrespectful, I expect you to punish her as you see fit." 

"Hopefully I won't have to after you talk to her," Koulin said extending a hand. "Friends?" 

"Acquaintances," Kyoshi said shaking her hand. "My wife is quite jealous."

"Of course, I don't want to cause any trouble," Koulin said. "I should get to my class now." 

"Have a good day Ms. Koulin." 

…

After the initial matchmaking Ty Lee and Azula's relationship went off without a hitch. They fell into an easy routine of holding hands, snuggling together, and making out heavily much to Mai's displeasure, and as a result Azula bullied less. She was much calmer and kinder and whenever she started her typical antics, Ty Lee was quick about pulling her away and making out with her. She was even nicer to _Zuko_! It was an arrangement that made everyone happy...except for Mai. 

In the months that followed Azula and Ty Lee's relationship, Suki went from new girl to dating expert extraordinaire. People came to her from all grades asking for help and advice. She matched fifteen new couples, helped Sokka and Zuko prepare flashly prom-posals for Yue and Mai respectively, helped Toph figure out her sexuality and then matched her with this nerdy boy named Kanto, and had gotten dozens of requests from boys and two girls to go out on dates, all of which she declined. 

She was still so hung up on Sokka, _taken_ Sokka, whom she had helped herself to create an epic prom-posal for Yue that they were doing in a few months. She knew she should have said yes to at least one of her would-be suitors to try to forget about Sokka, but she couldn't find the will to do it. Instead she buried herself in her biggest matchmaking challenge yet, Katara and Aang. 

A month and three weeks. It had never taken her so long to get a couple matched but seriously Aang was so terrible. Who says, "Kissing you would be better than _dying_?" She almost had them that time, had gotten them cornered and alone and in the dark, Katara's defenses about dating a younger guy were down...then Aang had to talk. 

The plan was simple this time. Focus on Katara, make sure Aang doesn't say anything other than what they practiced. Yue helped her with this particular plan because Sokka wasn't like Zuko who was happy for his little sister getting a girlfriend, he was more of the protective older brother who wanted to threaten Katara's potential boyfriends. Yue, the ever dutiful and kind sister-in-law, wanted Katara to be happy in spite of Sokka's objections and opted to help Suki. 

Together they were an unstoppable team. Suki coached Aang while Yue talked to Katara about Aang making her lower her defenses and actually consider her feelings. Now it was time to put the plan into action. 

Suki and Yue were cramped together in the vent looking into the solitary classroom that they were both being sent to. It was easy to trick Ms. Koulin and Mr. Gent into sending them here as punishment for their phones going off in class. The phones were burners she and Yue had planted in their backpacks. 

Koulin and Gent were tricked into thinking this empty classroom was the detention room, so it was the perfect plan. Granted no one else in their class got in trouble. 

"This is exciting," Yue said grinning. "I can see why you do it." 

"I want to retire after Aang and Katara though," Suki said. "I promised my moms I wouldn't do it anymore. I'll just stick to helping with simple dates, no actual matching." 

"Understandable," Yue said. "I've never ditched a class and hid in a vent before. This could get us in serious trouble." 

"And it has in the past," Suki said. "I don't want it to now." 

"Right," Yue said. "And maybe _you_ can get a boyfriend for once." 

Suki's breath hitched and she glanced at Yue guiltily. 

"Or...girlfriend?" Yue questioned. 

"Either," Suki said clearing her throat. "I guess I never really thought about dating much." 

"Maybe you should," Yue said nudging Suki's shoulder and smiling. "You deserve to be happy too." 

"You're a great person you know that?" Suki said feeling the guilt gnaw at her. She only liked Sokka and kept her distance from him, she couldn't imagine how people could actually cheat. She shuddered at the thought, cheating was just unforgivable, and she would never be a party to that. 

"Thank you but so are you," Yue said. "You have the kindest heart I've ever seen. Ooo they're coming!" 

"Okay shh," Suki said. "Let's see if your talks and my coaching paid off." 

They settled in side by side quietly and watch through the vent as Aang walked into the classroom dragging his feet and Katara stomped in moments later. She slammed the door shut and sat beside Aang at the first table saying, "I can't _believe_ Ms. Koulin! The phone wasn't even mine and she sent me here! So much bullshit!" 

"Really?" Aang said looking at her. "That happened to me too." 

"It did?" Katara said. 

"Yeah, I don't even _own_ a phone, I'm an Air Nomad!" Aang said. 

Katara narrowed her eyes. "We've been set up. But why?" 

"Wait," Aang looked around the room. "Why isn't there a teacher in here?"

Katara looked around as well then frowned. "This is weird." 

"Well we can't go back to class though, so what do we do?" Aang said. 

"I guess we stay," Katara said. "And figure out who's playing us." 

"Or," Aang said shrugging. "We can just talk about...life and stuff." 

Katara sighed. "Typical Air Nomad, avoids confrontation." 

"What can I say I'm a peaceful guy." 

Katara chuckled. "That you are." 

"Hey Katara?" Aang said blushing. "If I hadn't opened my mouth that other time when we were stuck in the Custodian closet..." now Katara blushed. "Would you have kissed me?" 

Perfect. Suki grinned. Exactly like they practiced it. 

Katara stammered but couldn't form a coherent sentence as a response. 

Suki held her breath waiting for Aang to say the next part they practiced. 

"If I were to kiss you now," Aang said. "Would you kiss me back?" 

Katara's breath hitched. "I don't know," she said as Aang leaned in closer. "Is it preferable to death?" 

"I think I might die if I don't." 

Yue covered her mouth in shock and Suki grinned widely. Whoooaaaa, she didn't even _tell_ him to say _that_. Maybe she was rubbing off on him. 

"I mean...i-if you want to!" Aang added. 

Suki sighed. Wishful thinking. 

"Just shut up and kiss me Aang," Katara breathed. 

Yes! Suki wanted to cheer but instead looked at Yue who was smiling and trying not to cheer herself. 

Aang finally kissed her and Katara returned it eagerly. Success. At last. 

…

"I can't believe it!" Yun was stunned as he walked into Rangi's office and sat on her desk. 

Rangi looked at him annoyed. "Can't you knock?" 

"Is it true what Hiroshi said?" Yun said ignoring her. "You closed a deal with Cabbage Corp? Our rivals who have been after us for years?" 

"More than a deal, a partnership," Rangi said leaning back in her chair. "We stand to double our profits." 

Yun laughed loudly. "Well damn I'm glad we're friends now, cause I'm sure you would've had me executed by now if not." 

Rangi snorted. "We're hardly friends." 

"Hey, I'm your one asshole toxic male friend." 

"Ew," Rangi groaned. "Get off my desk." 

"Sooooo is it true you've been working on using the increased profits to give us all bonuses?" Yun said grinning at her. 

"Maybe," Rangi said as a timer went off on her phone. Her face transformed to mortification and she said, "okay go now I have something to do." 

"Go?" Yun stood up off the desk and observed her face. "Right before I told you that you are the best thing that ever happened to this company? I mean you know how hard it is to get a compliment from me?" 

"Yun," Rangi said looking at him with teary eyes. "Please go." 

Yun looked at her with concern. "Oh, um, shit, I'm not good with emotional crap." He awkwardly handed her a handkerchief. "Er, there, there." 

Rangi ignored it and rushed to the private bathroom the was part of her office. 

Yun followed her saying, "are you okay dude? You're never emotional, is it your..." he whispered, " _lady_ time?" 

"No," Rangi snapped picking up something from the sink. "That's the problem! I haven't had my _lady_ time and I should have!" 

Yun was stunned to silence as he processed what she said and then realized that what she was holding in her hand was a pregnancy test. He ran up behind her and said, "oh shit! Oh shit! Dude are you? You can't leave now, we legit need you! If you leave Hiroshi will take away my promotion!" 

Rangi hit him with her elbow to make him back off. "Leave it to you to be completely selfish about this." 

"Did you expect something else?" Yun deadpanned. 

Rangi sighed in annoyance and looked at the stick as a pink line appeared. 

"Pink? What does pink mean? Good or bad?" Yun said anxiously. 

"Fuck," Rangi breathed dropping her head. 

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Yun said. 

"But I'm not leaving," Rangi said tossing the test angrily against the mirror. "No way! I worked too hard for some patriarchal bullshit to take it away. You have to help me though; this is when you show me if I actually have your loyalty." 

Yun looked at her with determination. "What do you need?" 

"First of all, your silence," Rangi said. "I'm gonna hide this until I can't hide it anymore." 

"My lips are sealed, and I'll burn the pregnancy test," Yun said. 

Rangi rolled her eyes at him. "Next is the work stuff. My maternity leave will be three months, but I intend to work throughout it to show Hiroshi that I'm still valuable and he doesn't need to get anyone to fill my spot." 

"How?" Yun said. 

"By working from home," Rangi said. "I want you to set up a system with the departments where they can report to me virtually so I can supervise and keep track and hold meetings like I usually do but via a computer so that I can do it from home." 

"With a baby sucking from your teat?" Yun said with a teasing grin. 

Rangi smacked his chest. "Are you gonna help me or what?" 

"I'll start on it right away," Yun said. "Now when you say hide it, does that mean from your wife too?" 

Rangi sighed. "No. Not from her. I finished my work early today, so I'm gonna go tell her." 

"Right good idea," Yun said. "I'll call you if anything comes up. Are we the kind of friends who hug?" 

Rangi shoved him back. "Ew, no...but thanks." 

Yun grinned and waved at her, "good luck." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yun was very fun to write lol next chapter we have a plot twist!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Blood, death

** The Matchmaker **

_Part 5_

Kyoshi was in the mailroom that was attached to the teacher's lounge sorting through mail and putting them in the appropriate slots when Rangi walked in. 

"Hey." 

Kyoshi jumped in surprise. "Oh, jeez you scared me so bad. Babe, what are you doing here?" 

"I finished early," Rangi said closing the door of the mailroom behind her. "I wanted to talk to you." 

"Yeah sure," Kyoshi said continuing her task of putting the mail in their slots. "What's up baby?" 

"This isn't planned, and I don't even know how this happened cause I'm so careful with all this stuff and...well nothing is really 100% effective..."

"You're babbling honey," Kyoshi said with a loving smile. 

"I'm pregnant." 

Kyoshi paused, her hand reaching up to place a letter in one of the top slots. She released the letter then turned around slowly to look at Rangi. Rangi was crying and looking so ashamed. 

"I'm sorry Kyoshi, I fucked up just like I did the first time," Rangi said. "We just moved here, and we aren't ready for this now and I will kill Dr. Oli for that shitty birth control he gave me...and oh god how are we gonna tell Suki and--mmph."

Rangi's back pressed against the mail slots behind her as Kyoshi kissed her fiercely. Kyoshi's kiss was so passionate it left Rangi completely breathless. 

Kyoshi broke the kiss and kept her forehead pressed against Rangi's. She wiped the tears off her cheeks gently and said, "any child with you is a blessing Rangi. Look at how much we love Suki. We weren't ready and we struggled but it was all worth it. We will love our new child just as much and we’re older now, we can do this." 

"So," Rangi let out a shaky breath. "You aren't mad?" 

"Mad?" Kyoshi said chuckling. "Of course not! First off all it's equally my responsibility, and second, I'm happy!" 

"You are?" Rangi breathed. 

Kyoshi kissed her again with even more passion than the first time. Rangi moaned and melted into her gripping her shoulders. She felt Kyoshi's erection pressing against her hip and gasped. 

"Very happy I see," Rangi purred kissing her jaw and scratching down her back. 

Kyoshi pulled at Rangi's belt and quickly pushed them down along with her underwear. She spun her around and bent her over then undid her jeans. 

"Ah Kyoshi," Rangi moaned gripping the mail slots. "This is what got us into this mess in the first place." 

"Well there's nothing to worry about _now_ ," Kyoshi groaned kissing Rangi's throat and pressing against her from behind. 

"Fuck," Rangi groaned. "Fuck me Kyoshi." 

Kyoshi pushed into her with one stroke and Rangi cried out. Kyoshi groaned and kept still for a moment to allow Rangi to adjust. Her hands moved around Rangi's front and rubbed her belly softly. 

"Kyoshi," Rangi breathed reaching behind her to wrap an arm around Kyoshi's neck. 

Kyoshi started thrusting kissing Rangi at the same time. She swallowed Rangi's moan in her mouth and started a hard, fast pace. Rangi whined and moaned against her lips then she couldn't keep kissing her and she grabbed onto the mail slots to brace herself. Kyoshi's pace was brutal enough to make Rangi's hands shake the mail slots and create a banging sound on the walls in addition of their grunting and moaning and the loud slapping sound of her hips slamming against Rangi's ass. 

"Fuck, fuck," Rangi whined. "I'm g-gonna cummmm!" 

"Uhhh!" Kyoshi groaned. "Me too!" 

Rangi broke first breaking into hard shudders her knees buckling. Kyoshi grabbed her before she could fall then thrust into her once more and remaining deep inside when hot jets of cum start spewing from her cock. 

They both panted and went limp against the mail slots. They took a moment to catch their breath then they separated and fixed their clothes. "Shit," Rangi breathed seeming to realize where she was. "That was really risky." 

"Yes," Kyoshi said. "I got carried away." 

"Yeah you did," Rangi said chuckling. 

"Shit," Kyoshi said glancing at the clock on the wall. "The period is almost over. I have to get back to my post before the bell rings." 

"Okay come on," Rangi took her hand and led her out of the mail room and saw that there was a woman sitting in the teacher's lounge sipping from a mug and smirking. 

"My, my that was fast," she commented. 

"Oh!" Kyoshi cried blushing. "Ms. Koulin!" 

Rangi recognized the name and immediately scowled. She gripped Kyoshi's hand tighter. 

Koulin laughed and stood up. "Well you must be Principal Hei-Ran's daughter, it's a pleasure. I'm Koulin." 

Rangi just sneered at her. "Um," Kyoshi said stepping in between them, "this is my wife Rangi." 

"Are you trying to get fired Kyoshi?" Koulin scolded. "You know you can't be doing that here." 

"Sorry we got carried away!" Kyoshi said. 

"Are you gonna snitch?" Rangi accused narrowing her eyes. 

"Never," Koulin said. "I'm gonna help you." 

"Help?" Kyoshi said. 

"How?" Rangi said glaring at her. 

"The bell's gonna ring any second now and it's best if the students don't see you coming out of here together," Koulin said. "With how disheveled you look and...um, how you _smell_...teenagers are perceptive."

"Oh ugh," Rangi reached into her purse and grabbed a spray bottle then sprayed herself and then Kyoshi. 

Koulin snickered at them. "Now come on," Koulin said. "Ms. Rangi stay here until the second bell rings, all the students will be clear by then. Kyoshi, you and I will walk out of here talking casually. Play it cool and no one will suspect a thing." 

"Why are you helping us?" Rangi said. 

Koulin shrugged. "It's my prep period and I could use some adventure. Ready?" 

…

Suki and Yue had spent the entire period stuck in that vent watching Katara and Aang make out and then when the bell rang and they left, the two girls spent the majority of the following period trying to shimmy themselves out of the vent. It was nearing the end by the time they managed to get out and they snuck down the hall together to avoid detection. 

It was when the two of them were sneaking around giggling that they caught Korra and Asami laughing and hiding behind the wall of the teacher's lounge. 

"Hey," Suki greeted. "What are you guys doing here?" 

"Get in here," Asami said pulling Suki and Yue into their hiding spot. 

"You won't believe what's happening in there!" Korra laughed red in the face. "Shh, shh listen."

They went deadly quiet and within moments they could clearly hear the sound of rhythmic banging against the wall and a woman moaning. Yue gasped and covered her mouth as Suki burst out laughing. "No fucking way!" 

"Yeah! Dude," Korra laughed. "Two teachers are getting freaky-deaky in there!" 

"We've been trying to figure out who it is, but we don't recognize the voices," Asami said. "I think it's two women." 

One of the voices said something but it was too muffled to hear clearly. Another female voice grunted out something and then their moans increased in volume and pitch and everything stopped. 

"I think they finished!" Korra cried. 

"Oh my God!" Asami laughed. 

"W-we should go!" Yue urged. "I don't wanna be caught here!" 

"No way!" Suki cried. "Now we HAVE to know who's in there. Just stay super quiet and let's see who comes out of there." 

"Oh, you’re right!" Korra said. "The bell is gonna ring soon they'll come out." 

"Okay shh!" Asami said. They crouched low together and peeked around the corner to watch the door. Even Yue peeked with them tentatively. 

They waited for a few long minutes then the door opened and Koulin walked out first. They all suppressed a gasp. 

"Just come on, your hair looks fine no one will suspect a thing," Koulin whispered. 

Another woman walked out and shut the door behind her. Suki's eyes widened. It was her mother Kyoshi, fixing her hair and clothes. They walked down the hall together then disappeared just as the bell rang. 

"The tall woman," Asami said with wide eyes. "Isn't she your mom Suki?" 

"Oh damn," Korra breathed in realization. "Suki, dude..." 

Suki burst out into a run, tears flowing freely from her eyes. "Wait Suki!" Yue called out after her giving chase. "It may not be what you think!" 

Suki ran as fast as she could, pushing past students in the halls trying to get to their classes. Tears slid down her cheeks and her heart wrenched in agony. How could Momma Kyoshi do this!? Her mom Rangi didn't deserve that? How _could_ she!? 

"Suki! Suki stop!" 

Yue grabbed her and turned her around. Suki only briefly recognized that they were outside of the school standing on the sidewalk near the street. Yue gently moved her down to the bench that was there and Suki broke. She burst into hard sobs into Yue's chest and she hugged her tightly. 

"Suki," Yue said gently rubbing her back as she cried. "Please, don't jump to that conclusion, you should talk to your mom." 

"Which one?" Suki pulled back angrily. "The cheater who will fucking deny it or the other one who works her ass off every day in an office not knowing that her wife is a lying traitor! Then what do I do Yue? Do I not tell my mother Rangi and be an accomplice to cheating? Or do I tell her and completely wreck their marriage?" 

Yue frowned. "I'm sorry Suki. This is hard." 

Suki gasped when she saw her mom Rangi at the front of the school. What was _she_ doing here? Was she here to see her mother Kyoshi? Rangi turned and noticed Suki sitting there and her face twisted in concern noticing the tears. 

"No," Suki gasped. "I can't face her yet." 

Yue turned and saw Rangi there but by the time she turned back to Suki, the girl was on her feet and running again. 

Suki's tears were fresh again, rolling down her cheeks as she ran onto the street. It all happened in an instant. The loud honk of a pickup truck going too fast, the screaming of her name from her mother, and then a body colliding into her back and sending her tumbling out of the way. 

She landed on her back on the concrete and watched in terror as the truck hit the person who had saved her. Yue's body flew high into the air and then landed several feet away on the concrete. 

"Suki! SUKI!" came her mother's voice but Suki was already on her feet again running towards Yue. 

Everything was a blur. Yue was lying in a pool of blood, unconscious and unmoving, Rangi was kneeling beside her crying desperately and checking her, the driver was her classmate from martial arts who came late to school, Jet, and he was on the phone crying and begging for an ambulance to hurry. More people came. Kyoshi, also crying and checking Suki worriedly; Hei-Ran with the school nurse; Several students who saw it happen from their classroom windows; Teachers who allowed them to come outside covering their mouths in terror and grief.

The ambulance and police came, and Jet wouldn't stop crying but none of that pulled Suki out of the daze she was in, even when Rangi and Kyoshi pulled her away from the paramedics. It was when she heard a heartbreaking cry of anguish that she turned to look. 

"YUE! YUE NO!" Sokka burst through the police tape and ran to her at full speed ripping right through the cops trying to stop him. 

It was Hei-Ran who stopped him, gripping him by the shoulders and saying, "you can do nothing for her Sokka." 

"No!" Sokka whimpered. Suki watched him fall apart, sobbing desperately and falling to his knees. Hei-Ran moved with him a gentle hand on his shoulder and allowed Katara and Zuko to come through the police line to come get him. 

Then Suki looked at the paramedics, pressing the button on the defibrillator, making Yue's body jolt upwards. They did it again and again, then shook their heads solemnly and covered her head with a blanket. 

…

Suki was angry. 

Yue sacrificed herself to save her and Kyoshi had the _audacity_ to hug her and comfort her. She took the comfort from Rangi but tensed whenever Kyoshi tried to hug her. They went on like that for days in which Suki outright refused to go back to school. Kyoshi and Rangi were at a loss for what to do but they knew that grief was complicated. 

Suki made a decision on what to do on the fifth day she stayed home from school. She walked into the living room and saw Kyoshi and Rangi cuddled up on the couch together kissing softly. It was so gentle and loving and it made Suki sick to her stomach. Her mother Rangi didn't even suspect a thing and Kyoshi had no intention of confessing.

So, when Kyoshi went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for work, Suki went to sit next to Rangi on the couch. 

"Mom?" 

"Hey baby," Rangi greeted hugging Suki close to her and kissing her cheek. 

"I need to tell you something," Suki said. 

Rangi looked at her worriedly and nodded. "I'm listening." 

"It's about something I saw," Suki said. "The reason I ran out onto the street. The reason Yue is dead." 

Rangi's eyes widened and then suddenly she was grabbing the small wastebasket by the couch and vomiting into it. Suki jumped in surprise and moved behind her mother to grab her hair, "Oh my God! Mom!" 

Rangi vomited again and again until there was nothing left then set the wastebasket down with a groan. 

"Are you okay?" Suki said rubbing Rangi's back. "What the hell happened? One minute you were fine and the next..." 

"I'm fine Suki," Rangi said softly. "I'm just..." she looked at her and said, "We wanted to tell you sooner but things kinda got crazy." 

"Tell me what?" Suki raised a brow. 

"I'm pregnant." 

Suki's eyes widened. "W-what? Y-you're pregnant?" 

"Yes." 

"And Momma Kyoshi knows about this?" 

"Yes." 

Suki's body tensed with pure rage. Her mother Kyoshi KNEW that her wife was pregnant and cheated on her? How COULD she!? But, also how could she tell her mother Rangi _now_? She would destroy their marriage _now_ , when she was _pregnant_? But then again, how could she _not_? 

She jumped off the couch in unrestrained anger and stormed towards the bedroom where Kyoshi must be changing into her work clothes by now. "Suki!" Rangi called after her. 

Suki burst through the door making a dent in the wall from the impact it made on it. Kyoshi was sitting on the bed in jeans and a bra putting on her socks, wet hair loose over her shoulders, and she yelped in surprise. 

"Suki you sca—"

"HOW COULD YOU!?" 

Kyoshi looked at her in confusion. Rangi stayed by the doorway watching silently as Suki stomped towards Kyoshi with an accusing finger. "Mom is pregnant and she deserves better than you! You liar! You cheater!" 

Kyoshi blinked once and then stood up and looked down at Suki with an icy glare that put Rangi's to shame. "What the _hell_ are you talking about Suki?" 

"I SAW YOU!" Suki cried. "It's your fault Yue is dead! YOUR FAULT!" 

Suki was sobbing now and Kyoshi was still so confused. "What are you talking about Suki? Saw me doing what?" 

"The teacher's lounge!" Suki cried. "I heard the banging and the grunting and my friends were laughing talking about how two teachers were FUCKING in there, and then we waited to see who would come out and imagine my surprise when I see YOU walk out all disheveled and nervous with MS. KOULIN!" 

Kyoshi's eyes widened in realization and she glanced at Rangi who looked stunned as well. 

"After you told us the story and said how silly Ms. Koulin was for hitting on you and then you told me to behave in her class and not call her a homewrecker! You were LYING! This whole time! And now mom is pregnant, and I have to tell her that you cheated on her!" 

"Suki Suki stop please," Kyoshi grabbed her shoulders. "Please, let me explain." 

"Explain!?" Suki shrieked pushing her mother's hands off her. "Explain what?" 

"She was with me!" Rangi stepped into the room. 

Suki looked at her in surprise then confusion. "W-what?" 

"Your mother," Rangi said blushing furiously. "She was with me...in the teacher's lounge. It was us you heard." 

Suki backed away from them stammering. "B-but I saw..." 

"You saw Koulin helping me get out undetected so I wouldn't lose my job," Kyoshi said. "I would never cheat on your mom Suki." 

"Yes, I got out after the second bell rang," Rangi said. "I was leaving when I saw you on the bench." 

"S-so," Suki whimpered falling to her knees. "You weren't cheating?" 

"No," Kyoshi said taking Rangi's hand. "Never Suki, and I'm so sorry you spent all this time thinking that." 

"That's means," Suki breathed. "Yue's death...is MY fault." 

"No!" Rangi moved to her side instantly and hugged her as Kyoshi knelt beside Suki on the other side. "Yue's death was an _accident_ , you hear me? If it hadn't been for Yue, _you_ would be the one dead. Don't you dare blame yourself Suki? No one is to blame, not even that poor boy driving the truck. It was an accident." 

Suki was sobbing hard into Rangi's chest then released her to hug Kyoshi. "Momma I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." 

"Shh, no Suki," Kyoshi cradled her gently on her lap. "It was a misunderstanding okay." 

"A misunderstanding that caused the death of my friend," Suki whimpered. 

Rangi joined the hug and kissed Suki's head gently. "It's gonna be okay Suki, it's gonna be okay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens, this was intense to write. 2 more chapters left, hopefully you guys are enjoying this fic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: transphobic remarks

** The Matchmaker **

_Part 6_

It was another week before Suki actually found the courage to return to school. The therapist her grandmother took her to was very helpful in sorting through her guilt and grief over what happened but now she wished the doctor was with her now. There were pictures of Yue on the walls with her date of birth and death and flowers underneath them, she heard people talking about Jet who was placed in a psychiatric hospital after a terrible melt down he had, but none of that was as mortifying as having to face her friends...friends who were close to Yue, friends who loved Yue, friends who would still have Yue if it wasn't for _her_. 

Kyoshi squeezed her shoulder when they reached the lunchroom where her friends were all sitting together surrounding Sokka who looked... _drained_. Suki's eyes filled with tears. She did that to him. She destroyed Sokka. 

"It wasn't your fault," Kyoshi said to her softly kissing her cheek. "Don't forget that." 

Suki grabbed her hand when she turned towards the office. "Don't leave me Momma please!" 

"Suki," Kyoshi said softly. "I'm always here okay, but you have to face your friends on your own and without any guilt because it wasn't your fault. If you need me just come to the office." 

"O-okay," Suki said. 

Kyoshi hugged her tight and kissed her forehead gently. "Go." 

When Kyoshi left her alone, two strong arms wrapped around Suki's neck making her stumble back in surprise. 

"You're back!" Ty Lee said hugging her tight. "I was so worried!" 

When she let her go Zuko was there hugging her shoulders. "I'm glad you're okay Suki." 

Ty Lee and Zuko led her to the table where Sokka stood up and looked at her with his empty blue eyes. It was like the spark had been ripped out of them. Katara looked at him with worry as he stood before her. 

Suki held her breath. Would he yell at her? Insult her? Tell her he never wanted to see her again? It was HER fault after all that the girl he loved was gone.

Sokka burst into sobs suddenly and he yanked Suki into a tight hug. Suki was at a loss. Why was he hugging her? Why was everyone acting so glad to see her? She didn't deserve any of it! 

She took a deep breath and spoke her doctor's mantra in her head, _everything will be okay, just take it one step at a time._

…

"You're starting to show," Yun commented. 

Rangi scoffed. "Are you calling me fat?" 

Yun chuckled. "Yes." 

"This is why you don't have a girlfriend Yun," Rangi deadpanned glaring at him. 

"When are you gonna introduce me to one of your friends?" 

"When you start acting like a decent human being," Rangi said. 

"Ugh fine, help me ask out the receptionist Paula," Yun said. "She doesn't like decent human beings." 

"I think you can manage your disgusting conquests on your own Yun," Rangi glanced at herself in the mirror. "Am I really showing?" 

"You're five months pregnant Rangi there's only so much baggy clothes are gonna do," Yun said. 

"I think it's time I told Hiroshi about it," Rangi said sighing. 

"Good idea, people are starting to talk." 

Rangi glared at him. "What the _fuck_ do you mean talk?" 

"Noooothing," Yun teased. "They just wonder why you walk so slowly and they wanna tell ya to MOOOOO-ve over." 

Rangi socked his arm when he laughed. "Asshole." 

"But you love me," Yun said motioning for Rangi to follow him. "Before you tell Hiroshi the news of why you're fat, take my plans with you. It details everything for when you're on maternity leave. Everything is set up and ready to go so you can continue working and he won't have to get a temp for you." 

Rangi snatched the folder from him and said, "call me fat one more time and I'll kick you in the balls Yun." 

Yun grinned at her. "Gooood luuuuuck!" 

Rangi rolled her eyes at him and walked down the hall to Hiroshi's office. She knocked once and he called her in. 

"Hello Rangi, have a seat please," Hiroshi said. "I was just about to call you over for lunch to discuss progress on the project." 

"Before we do that," Rangi said taking a seat. "I wanted to tell you something important." 

"Of course," Hiroshi said leaning over his desk attentively. 

Rangi handed him the folder and said, "I have prepared everything beforehand. I wanted to have everything in order before delivering the news to you. I want you to know that this wasn't purposely done or anything..." 

"Of course not," Hiroshi said looking over the folder. "Pregnancy rarely is." 

Rangi's eyes widened. "W-wait...you know!?" 

Hiroshi looked at her belly pointedly. "Did you expect me to believe your belly was what...weight gain? Oh no my dear, I can tell the difference." 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Rangi said blushing furiously. "I wanted to get things in order. This plan was created by Yun and I so that I may continue to do my duties as VP." 

"This is brilliant," Hiroshi said grinning. "But surely you don't think you would lose your position because you were bringing life to this world, right?" 

Rangi blushed and gulped. "Well it's common in the corporate world." 

"Not in my corporation it isn't," Hiroshi said. "Oh, heavens I can imagine what my daughter would do if I allowed such a thing to happen." 

"But I was told it happened to the last three female executives here," Rangi said. 

"That's a misunderstanding," Hiroshi said laughing heartily. "My VP Jacqueline was offered a higher paying position in the Fire Nation; I couldn't convince her to stay. My Head of HR Carole left on her own accord because she wanted to care for her ill mother in the Northern Water Tribe, I later hired to run my Water Tribe offices in the Northern Water Tribe so she can care for her mother still. And the last one, the head of publicity Vero, she launched her own company last year, I'm actually one of her investors." 

Rangi blinked. "W-wow I didn't..." 

"I'm sure Yun was responsible for those fears," Hiroshi said chuckle. "A talented young man but...misguided." 

Rangi blushed. "Sorry. I do still want to carry out this plan during my maternity leave though, I really love working here." 

"And I love having you," Hiroshi said grinning. "All the female execs were too good for this company and so are you, but I am gonna fight my hardest to keep you here." 

Rangi smiled. "I don't know, that might get expensive." 

"You're worth it," Hiroshi said smiling. "Congratulations on your baby." 

…

Kyoshi smiled widely as she pulled Rangi close into a hug and kiss. From the dining room table, Suki—who was studying for a test with Sokka who continued to tutor her, but from their home because the library brought on too many memories—made a gagging sound. 

Sokka chuckled softly. "Aw don't tease them they're cute." 

In the three months that passed since Yue's death, therapy had been a big help to both Suki and Sokka but Sokka still wasn't the happy go lucky boy he was before. He didn't joke and laugh obnoxiously like always and his smiles never reached his eyes anymore. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't make the sonogram," Kyoshi said. "Your mom had me running around all day today." 

"It's okay I think you would have fainted if you were there," Rangi led her to a chair and handed her the sonogram. "Look there, that's the head and an arm there, and..." 

"Oh! It's a girl!" Kyoshi cried. 

Suki smiled. "A little sister. I can get used to that." 

"Congratulations," Sokka said. "But you know having a little sister isn't always cool." 

"Now look there," Rangi said. 

Kyoshi's face looked confused. "Is that...another head?" 

"Wait what?" Suki cried leaping up to her feet. 

"Yeah and..." Rangi pointed a bit lower. 

"Wait, a boy, but I saw a...

"There's two rocks-for-brains," Rangi said. 

Kyoshi's eyes were wide. "Twins?" 

"Twins!?" Suki cried. "Holy shit!" 

"Hey language!" Rangi scolded. 

"You really gotta watch that when your little brother and sister are born," Sokka said with a teasing grin. It was the closest she'd ever seen him get to his usual joking self since Yue's death. 

"Listen to your friend," Rangi said then looked at Kyoshi. "Kyoshi, are you alright?" 

Kyoshi jumped up suddenly and lifted Rangi up in her arms. A big goofy smile covered her face and she leaned in to kiss her. 

"Guess your mom is happy," Sokka commented. 

"Oh, ew they're making out now, let's go study in my room," Suki said. 

"No!" Rangi cried breaking the kiss with Kyoshi. "No boys in your room Suki!" 

"We're trying to study _here_ , you're the one sucking face with momma," Suki said. 

"She's right," Kyoshi said tugging Rangi's hand. "We will leave you to it." 

They disappeared down the hall and Suki sighed. Sokka looked towards them with wide eyes then leaned in towards Suki and whispered, "are they gonna go fuck?" 

Suki grimaced. "Yeah." 

Sokka chuckled. "Damn. Your parents still got it." 

"Ew no, I rather not think of that," Suki said. 

"Eh it's cause they're young," Sokka said. "My dad is like 60 he don't do that crap anymore." 

"Yeah," Suki deadpanned. "By the time my brother and sister get to my age they'll stop doing that." 

Sokka chuckled and shrugged. "Maybe, some old people can be freaky too." 

"Do you _want_ me to vomit Sokka?" 

Sokka chuckled. "Sorry." 

"So…um, the other day I heard Zuko trying to get you to go to prom," Suki said. 

"Ugh yeah," Sokka said. "He wants me to go with the group as friends. They're all paired off! I'd be like the seventh wheel." 

"Yeah they told me the same thing and I thought the same as you," Suki said laughing. "How weird would be standing there while everyone is dancing together and making out?" 

"Why don't you go with one of those boys who asked you?" Sokka said. "I saw them ask you." 

"I rather be a seventh wheel than go with an idiot." 

Sokka snorted his laughter. "Yeah. I wanted to go with...well Yue, obviously and at first I wanted to just stay home but my therapist says I should go." 

"It would be good for you," Suki said looking at him with sympathy. "Staying locked up would not be good, plus you're a senior, you can't miss prom." 

"How about this then," Sokka said smiling at Suki. "Since we're both invited to be seventh wheels with our friends, why don't we be seventh wheels together?" 

Suki looked at him in shock. "W-wait...are you asking me to prom?" 

"Yeah," Sokka said with a shrug. "Yue would want us to have fun, I think. You and I are friends so it's not weird right?" 

"R-right," Suki said blushing. "Yeah, um, yeah I'll go with you." 

Sokka smiled with a small little blush of his own. "Y-yeah, okay then, um, I'll tell the group then, I think they're renting a limo." 

"A limo? Ooo fancy," Suki said smiling. 

There was a banging sound followed by a giggle and then a moan. Suki made a face and Sokka snorted his laughter. 

"Is that normal?" Sokka whispered. 

"Ew no," Suki said grimacing. "I mean I know they're... _active_ or whatever but they at least _tried_ to be discreet about it. Ever since my mom's pregnancy though..." 

"Hormones," Sokka said. "Pregnant woman tend to be more sensitive." 

"Ugh Sokka!" Suki cried covering her face in disgust. 

Sokka shrugged and grinned, "well it's gonna be on your test." 

…

"Prom?" Rangi repeated raising a brow. 

“Suki that's wonderful!" Kyoshi cried hugging her. "We gotta take you dress shopping right away. When is it again?" 

"Two months from now," Suki said. "I got time." 

"I didn't know you were interested in that boy," Rangi said frowning. 

Kyoshi laughed and hugged her. "You're really cute when you're being a momma bear." 

"Mom, chill! Sokka and I are going as friends," Suki said. "Yue was his girlfriend for three years, he's not ready for anything real now." 

"Sure, sure," Rangi said. "But that doesn't mean _you_ aren't interested in _him_." 

Suki blushed. "N-no mom, that's not right...Yue was my friend." 

"Oh boy," Kyoshi said sitting down beside Suki. "How long have you liked this boy Suki?" 

"Wha—no... I..." 

"Suki," Rangi said. "We know you, and we also know how these things work." 

"Yeah," Kyoshi said. "Did you know that your mother and I were madly in love with each other for months before we started dating when we were 14? Neither one of us said anything because we were scared the other one didn't feel the same." 

Suki looked surprised. "Really?" 

"Oh yes and I pretended I was too _cool_ for emotions," Rangi scoffed. "What a moron I was." 

"Who admitted it first?" Suki said. 

"Me," Kyoshi said. 

"What!? No way! It was me!" Rangi argued. 

"I kissed you first!" 

"After I all but said how much you meant to me!" 

"Okay, okay tell me what happened?" Suki said. 

"So, there was this guy in our school who was such a jerk," Rangi said. "Kyoshi had come to high school in the Fire Nation because she lived with her foster dad, Kelsang." 

"Yes, Grandpa Kelsang, he was so great," Suki said smiling fondly. 

"Well Kelsang and mother were friends and she got him a position teaching meditation at a studio to have some stability in his nomadic ways so Kyoshi could do high school in one place," Rangi said. "They lived in our guest house. So Kyoshi and I knew each other really well and I noticed this guy at school who kept bullying her all the time." 

"Did you fight him off momma?" Suki said. 

Kyoshi blushed. "No. I kinda just let him." 

"Yeah it was so infuriating!" Rangi cried. "I always knew he bullied her cause when we hung out together at home, she would tell me but I never knew what the guy said. And then one day I heard him." 

"What did he say?" Suki said. 

"Because of my intersex status and my height, he called me a..." Kyoshi hesitated and grimaced. "A tranny bitch." 

"Oh _hell_ no!" Suki cried. 

"Needless to say, that was the last time he _ever_ said that to her," Rangi said. "I beat that fucker to within an inch of his life. He got a good crack at me but believe me he stood no chance. It was Kyoshi who had to separate us to protect HIM!" 

"We all got suspended for it," Kyoshi said. 

"You weren't even fighting!" Suki said. 

Kyoshi shrugged. "Proximity." 

"So, when we were at home studying in the den during our suspension Kyoshi asked me why I did that and I told her it was because I cared so damn much about her," Rangi said. "And then she kissed me. I mean my lip was busted and I had to pull back, but yeah she kissed me and then the rest was history." 

"See? I made the first move," Kyoshi said. 

"I don't know momma," Suki said. "She beat the shit out of someone for you." 

"Hah!" Rangi cried. 

"Fine," Kyoshi sighed. "So, come on then, how long have you liked Sokka?" 

Suki sighed. "Since the moment I met him." 

"Hmm, and now he asked you to prom?" Kyoshi said. 

"As friends!" Suki said. 

"Yeah we went to a dance as friends once," Rangi said. 

"And we went to prom too," Kyoshi said. 

"That’s where you were made so you better be careful cause I am not ready to be a grandmother yet!" Rangi cried. 

"No mom, momma seriously," Suki said. "We are going as friends _only_! I feel guilty enough as it is." 

"Guilty?" Rangi said. "What for?" 

"I liked him when Yue was alive, I can get with him now that's she's..." Suki dropped her head. 

Kyoshi hugged her shoulders as Rangi lifted her chin gently. "Listen to me," Rangi said softly. "When Yue was alive you never crossed any boundaries, you respected their relationship. Now, I don't think the time is right for neither him nor you to get into a relationship, but if one day you ever do, there would be nothing wrong with it. I didn't know that poor girl, but I think a girl who would die to save someone else wouldn't want the person she loved to be alone forever." 

"Exactly," Kyoshi said kissing Suki's temple. "If you are the person who is destined to make that boy happy again, then I think Yue would want you to be together." 

Suki sighed. "I shouldn't overthink it anyways. We're going to prom as _friends_ , he probably doesn't even like me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!

** The Matchmaker **

_Part 7 (Final)_

"I really don't like him," Kyoshi said grimacing in distaste watching as Yun walked around the room smiling at the guests in a sleazy manner. 

Rangi snorted. "I expected nothing less. Yun is...an acquired taste." 

"Why did he come to your baby shower?" Kyoshi said. “It’s for women only.” 

"Knowing him," Rangi said. "To take home one of these ladies." 

"Ew," Kyoshi said. 

"Why hello, hello!" Yun greeted them cheerfully. "Kyoshi, it's about time I met the woman who knocked up my friend here." 

"Barely friend," Rangi said rolling her eyes. 

"Nice to finally meet the office asshole," Kyoshi said shaking his hand. 

Yun laughed loudly. "I see my reputation precedes me." 

"Rangi tells me you probably came to take home a woman," Kyoshi said. 

"That's always my goal," Yun said smirking. "But I actually came because I'm Rangi's only friend at the office." 

Rangi scoffed. "You are _not_. All the women from the office are here." 

"Eh they came cause no one will say no to a VP," Yun said. "I'm here by choice." 

"Idiot," Rangi scoffed. 

"How can you _stand_ this guy?" Kyoshi said. 

"I really don't know." 

"Hi," Koulin greeted approaching them. "Thank you for inviting me." 

Rangi gave her a tight smile but Kyoshi smiled warmly and said, "Thank you for coming." 

"Hello lovely lady," Yun said with a dramatic bow kissing Koulin's hand. "My name is Yun." 

Koulin blushed and said, "um hi, I'm Koulin." 

Rangi and Kyoshi glanced at each other. "Can I get you a drink?" Yun said with a grin. 

"Y-yeah okay," Koulin said. They walked off together arm in arm. 

"What the hell?" Kyoshi said. 

"And here I thought Koulin had good taste cause she liked you before," Rangi said. 

"Well it's hard not to like me," Kyoshi said grinning. 

Rangi snorted her laughter and pulled her down for a kiss. "You're right about that." 

"Can you two control your hormones for once?" 

Rangi and Kyoshi parted and looked to their daughter who was wearing a beautiful light blue gown. 

"Oh, Suki you look so beautiful," Kyoshi said. 

"You better be careful at prom tonight," Rangi said kissing her cheek. 

"I will," Suki said smiling. "Don't let my teachers get all drunk, you two traumatize me enough." 

Kyoshi laughed and Rangi blushed, "sorry." 

"Okay, leaving now, bye!" Suki kissed Rangi's cheek then Kyoshi's before grabbing her jacket and heading out the door. 

"Why are we having a baby shower again babe?" Rangi said into Kyoshi's ear. 

"Gifts," Kyoshi said chuckling. 

"Ugh okay," Rangi said. 

"Don't be a grumpy pants," Kyoshi said. "Here I'll cheer you up." 

Kyoshi stepped forward and said, "alright everyone are we ready for the first game!" 

The women cheered and Yun shouted, "Yeeeeaaaahhhh!" 

Everyone rolled their eyes at him except for Koulin who giggled and blushed. 

Kyoshi pulled Rangi forward and spun her around. "Take a good look at her stomach because you have to measure it." Kyoshi pointed to the stack of toilet paper in the corner. "And not just by pulling out a strip and hoping you measured it right but by using the toilet paper to create a breast-feeding gown." 

Ooos and ahhs rung all around as the women started circling Rangi all around. Rangi looked terribly uncomfortable. 

"Now you have ten minutes to complete your toilet paper gowns, Rangi and I will wait in the room and then come back so make sure you take a good look before we go," Kyoshi said moving beside Rangi. 

She walked Rangi all around the room and scoffed when she saw Yun using his hands to try to calculate. That guy was a moron, but he was pretty funny and Rangi seemed to genuinely like him...and so did Koulin. 

After their round they walked to the bedroom hearing the commotion of the women and Yun fighting over the toilet paper. Rangi laughed when she heard Yun yelling, "watch the nails woman!" 

"Are all the games this stupid?" Rangi said laughing. 

"Yeah," Kyoshi said stepping into her space. "But I decided to start with this one so I could help you take the edge off." 

Rangi let out a shaky sigh. "W-we have guests." 

"We have ten minutes and I'm sure you can be quiet," Kyoshi said undoing Rangi's pants. 

"Kyoshi," Rangi breathed. "Lock the door." 

Kyoshi locked the door and set a timer on her phone. She moved to Rangi who kicked off her pants and underwear panting and laid on the bed. Kyoshi quickly shoved her pants and boxers to her mid-thigh then climbed in between her legs. 

"God, I don't know what's going on with me Kyoshi," Rangi said. "I've never been so sex crazed before." 

"I love those hormones," Kyoshi said kissing Rangi's jawline and lining herself up. "I don't need them to be sex crazed for you." 

"I know," Rangi breathed gripping Kyoshi's shoulders. "You're taking advantage." 

"You love it," Kyoshi said pushing into her with one thrust. 

"Nngaaah," Rangi moaned. 

"Shh," Kyoshi said pressing her hand against Rangi's mouth. She started thrusting her hips in hard and fast motions making sure to slow down on her way out and hit those spots Rangi really liked. 

The effect was instantaneous. Rangi moaned behind Kyoshi hand and started squirming underneath her. Kyoshi kept her pace consistent building Rangi up and then backing off when Rangi got close. She did it three times before Rangi let out a desperate muffled whine and dug her nails into Kyoshi's shoulders. 

"You wanna cum?" Kyoshi purred. 

"Mmhmm," Rangi moaned arching up. 

"I'm not sure you want it enough," Kyoshi said backing off for the fourth time. 

Rangi muffled a desperate, "please" behind Kyoshi's hand. 

"I do whatever my baby wants," Kyoshi said picking up her pace. She moved relentlessly, pounding into her without the intention of stopping. Rangi cried out underneath Kyoshi's hand and then opened her mouth in a silent scream as her eyes clenched shut. Kyoshi's thrusts faltered and she let out a choked gasp as Rangi clamped down on her hard and started pulsing. 

When Rangi started shaking hard Kyoshi released herself with a grunt. Her cock pulsed as spurt after spurt came out of her and she collapsed onto her arms so as to not crush her wife beneath her. 

"Fuck," Rangi whimpered when Kyoshi removed her hand. "I can't feel my legs." 

Kyoshi pulled out and adjusted herself in her pants again. She looked at the timer and said, "come on we have two minutes, we can't go out there looking like we had sex." 

"That's gotta be a record," Rangi moaned sliding on her underwear and pants. "Fuck Kyoshi, my legs are still shaking." 

Kyoshi grinned and walked over to her and wiped the sweat off her face and neck, then did the same to herself. 

"You don't have to look so smug about it," Rangi said chuckling standing up groggily. 

"Yeah like _you_ don't look smug when you ride me so good, I pass out right after?" Kyoshi said spraying them both with perfume. 

Rangi smirked. "I do that to you a lot." 

"Uh huh," Kyoshi moaned. They fixed each other's hair and looked pristine again by the time the timer went off on Kyoshi's phone. 

Kyoshi shut it off then took Rangi's hand and led them out of the room. "Okay guys ready or not!" Kyoshi called out. 

There was a commotion as the women and Yun rushed to finish. 

"Wait wait I need one more piece!" 

"That looks like shit."

"I'm so winning this." 

"You wish, I got you ladies BEAT!" 

"Do you even know what a breast-feeding gown looks like? What _is_ that?" 

"Pass the toilet paper!" 

"Shit shit I almost got iiiit and THERE!" 

Kyoshi and Rangi entered to an array of toilet paper and chaos. Any other time Rangi would have dreaded having to try on those toilet paper gowns but now she was entirely too relaxed to care. 

Yun stepped beside Rangi when Kyoshi left her at the center of the room to try on the gowns. He had a huge grin on his face as he said, "well don't _you_ look relaxed." 

"I swear to God Yun I will hit you in the nutsack if you say shit," Rangi hissed. 

Yun smirked and whispered, "whore." 

_SMACK!_

…

They laughed and danced the whole night away. Sokka and Suki were forced into it mostly but then they started to actually enjoy dancing and even slow danced a couple of songs. Towards the end of the prom, many people had gone either home or to after parties and the remaining people were either still dancing away on the dance floor, taking pictures at the booth, or lounging around talking. 

Suki and Sokka had found a nice comfortable spot on the balcony overlooking the dance floor. Below them their friends danced and laughed together. Mai and Zuko were just making out, Ty Lee and Azula were dirty dancing, Katara and Aang were dancing funny like dorks beside Toph and Kanto, and Korra and Asami were sitting together at a table next to the dance floor talking and kissing. 

"I'm glad I came," Sokka said. 

"Me too," Suki said smiling. "It was really nice." 

"Yue would have loved it," Sokka said. 

Suki frowned. "Yeah, she would have." 

"You know," Sokka said nudging her. "I would have pushed you out of the way too." 

Suki looked at him in shock. 

Sokka smiled sadly. "I don't know, you kinda look like you feel like Yue shouldn't have saved your life, like you aren't worth it or something. Well...you are." 

Suki blinked back tears and dropped her head slightly. "I—I don't know what to say." 

"You don't have to say anything just stop feeling guilty," Sokka said. "Yue saved you. I would have saved you too and I have a feeling that if things were reversed you would have done the exact same thing." 

Suki nodded. "Yes, I would." 

"I know because you're so selfless," Sokka said. "I mean look at you: you're the matchmaker who set up all these people and made them happy, but never did that for herself." 

"You're more observant than I thought," Suki said chuckling. 

"I've been watching for a while," Sokka said. "Both me and Yue were. We actually wanted to try to match you with someone since you're always doing that for everyone else." 

Suki snorted her laughter. "Oh God with who?" 

"I don't know," Sokka chuckled. "We thought if you liked someone funny you might go for Bolin, but if you wanted a more serious guy, maybe his brother Mako." 

"I set up Bolin with Korra's cousin Eska," Suki said. "And I'm pretty sure Mako's gay." 

"Is he?" Sokka said with wide eyes. 

"Yeah dude." 

"But he's like...manly." 

"Hey gay men can be manly as much as feminine women can be lesbians." 

"We thought of girls too," Sokka said. "We knew you liked both." 

Suki laughed. "Well I hope you thought of better options than Mako and Bolin." 

"June." 

"Damn, she's hot." 

Sokka laughed and fist pumped the air. "Alright! I made a good choice." 

"I wish June would go for me, she's out of my league," Suki said. 

"What? Nuh uh! That's crazy, she' so IN your league!" Sokka cried. "You're hot too!" 

Suki blushed. "I-I am?" 

"Yes!" Sokka said grabbing Suki's arms and looking into her eyes. "Don't you _know_ that?" 

Suki's breath hitched. Their eyes connected like electricity and then before either of them knew what they were doing they were leaning in. Their lips met in the middle ever so softly and Suki melted into him. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around Sokka's neck and he followed her gripping her hips and pulling her close. Their tongues swirled around, and Suki let out a soft moan. 

That seemed to bring them back to reality and they pulled away from each other like they had been burned. Suki held her breath in terror. She felt like she just stabbed Yue in the back and she wanted to punch herself for allowing this to happen. Sokka was vulnerable and she took advantage of him, how could she be so _stupid_!? 

"I'm sorry," Sokka said turning away from her his eyes filling with tears. "I-I thought maybe I could be ready." 

Suki looked at him in surprise. "W-what?" 

Sokka just wouldn't look at her. "You're just...you're so pretty and nice and one time Yue told me that if I wasn't with her she would want me to be with you." 

Suki's eyes widened. "She...she said that?" 

"But I'm not ready!" Now Sokka looked at her tears streaming down his cheeks. "I f-feel, like...I'm betraying her." 

Suki grabbed his hands and let her own tears fall. "I feel that way too." 

"You do?" Sokka said. 

"Yue was dear to my heart Sokka, and the truth is..." Suki took a deep breath. "I've always liked you, but I had way too much respect for you and Yue to ever do or say anything." 

"Oh Suki," Sokka sighed softly. 

"I'm not ready either," Suki said. "But I'm willing to wait, and to work on it...if, er, if you are." 

Sokka smiled gently. "I'd like that." 

…

_-1 Year Later-_

"You got Kelsang?" Rangi called out. 

"Got him!" Kyoshi said lifting up the squirmy 1-year old boy into the air. "You got Koko?" 

"I've been having her," Rangi said motioning to the little girl strapped onto her chest. "Honestly Kyoshi, you gotta keep up." 

"Hey! Koko is much more calm than Kelsang is!" Kyoshi said. "You always get the easier twin, that's not fair." 

"Would you just hurry up already? If we're late to Suki's graduation she is gonna murder us," Rangi said. 

"That's true," Kyoshi said. "I don't want any arguments at all with her. We'll only have her for three more months before she heads off to college." 

"Don't remind me," Rangi frowned. "It's hard enough knowing she's sleeping with that boy." 

"Sokka is a great guy," Kyoshi said. "They're happy together." 

"Yeah well he still could have waited until she turned 18 to sleep with her," Rangi pouted grabbing the baby bag and the keys. 

"At least she told us when she decided to do it," Kyoshi said following her out. "We guided her through everything, made sure she was safe and didn't end up like us." 

"That's true," Rangi said as they walked to their car. "Not a lot of parents have teenaged children who will confide in them everything." 

"We're very lucky," Kyoshi said. 

"Let's do the same with these two yeah?" Rangi said grinning. 

"Of course!" Kyoshi said. "By the way how is your asshole co-worker doing? Is he still on his honeymoon with Koulin?" 

"Yeah," Rangi said grimacing. "I just know he's gonna give me more details than I wanna hear when he comes back. I can barely tolerate Koulin as is." 

"Oh, come on Rangi, you're not still jealous, are you?" Kyoshi said chuckling while strapping in Kelsang to his car seat and then taking Koko from Rangi and doing the same. "Yun hit on you before and I don't care that you guys are friends."

"Barely friends," Rangi said climbing into the driver's side of the car. 

Kyoshi got in the passenger seat and grinned. "Still." 

"What can I say?" Rangi said chuckling. "I'm petty." 

They started the short drive to the school as Kyoshi laughed. "Oh Rangi, I love you my little hothead." 

"I love you too but you're still getting that vasectomy." 

Kyoshi squeaked. "Wha—no! Why don't you get your tubes tied?" 

"I popped out three babies for you Kyoshi," Rangi said. "You're snipping." 

"Ugh. I don't wanna!" 

"Do you want to _keep_ having an active sex life with me?" 

"..."

"That's what I thought," Rangi said. "Snip snip Kyoshi, snip snip." 

Rangi parked the car and they got down to grab the children. Rangi strapped Koko onto her chest easily then helped Kyoshi strap the squirming Kelsang onto her own chest. When the toddlers were strapped, they started walking to auditorium where they met up with Sokka, Zuko, and Mai. 

"Hi Ms. Kyoshi and Ms. Rangi," Sokka greeted smiling widely. "How are the babies?" 

"Growing fast," Kyoshi said. "Those are some beautiful flowers." 

"The green ones are for Suki, and the blue ones are for my sister Katara, she's graduating today too," Sokka said blushing. "You remember Zuko and Mai right?" 

"Yes," Kyoshi said smiling. "You're friends of Suki too." 

"Yes," Zuko said. "And also my sister Azula and our close friend Ty Lee are graduating today too." 

"You know that they were the first couple Suki matched here?" Mai said. "They're still together, happy and strong." 

Rangi raised a brow. "She matched people? Oh, that brat! I told her specifically _not_ to do that!" 

Kyoshi chuckled. "Well, Suki's always wanted to help people find love. You know she's studying business and marketing so she can open her own matchmaking company?" 

"She'll be successful at it for sure!" Zuko said. 

"I gotta whoop her for lying to us though," Rangi said. 

Kyoshi chuckled. "No Rangi, come on, it was a while ago and she never got in trouble." 

"Fine," Rangi sighed. She looked to Sokka said, "are you trying grow a beard?" 

"Yeah!" Sokka said excitedly. "You see it?" 

"I see one hair," Rangi deadpanned. "Pluck that off boy." 

"Rangi!" Kyoshi nudged her. "You stop that!" 

Sokka laughed heartily. "It's okay Ms. Kyoshi, Suki told me that Ms. Rangi gets a bit jealous. Don't worry, I won't take Suki from you." 

Rangi scowled at him and Kyoshi laughed. "I think you just pissed her off more." 

"I should probably shut up then," Sokka said. 

"Best idea I heard all day!" Rangi cried. 

Mai snorted her laughter then whispered to Zuko, "I love her, she's an icon." 

They got to their seats next to Aang and Toph who had a sign in their hands for Katara and Kanto. They looked out to the sea of graduates and quickly found Suki who smiled brightly and waved at them. She was standing in a row with Azula, Ty Lee, and Katara all in their robes. The Pomp and Circumstance progression began, and the graduates started walking. 

Air horns sounded, poppers exploded sending confetti all around, ratchets whirled, clappers smacked, and people screamed as row by row the graduates to their seats. 

The ceremony was dull and slow, but Hei-Ran kept it going as quickly as possible and read through the names of each student as quickly as possible too. People screamed and yelled as their graduates were called and when Hei-Ran called out, Katara, Ty Lee, Azula, and then Suki their row was screaming and yelling just like everyone else.

After the ceremony they met at Kyoshi and Rangi's cars with flowers and cameras flashing. Azula and Ty Lee were wrapped up in hugs and photos with Zuko and Mai while Sokka divided his attention between Katara and Suki. Kyoshi and Rangi also took a bunch of pictures with Suki too and all their friends. 

After about an hour of doing that, Kyoshi invited their group over and started loading the babies in the car. Suki sat in between the car seats smiling widely and cooing at the babies with her diploma. Behind them Sokka followed in his car with Katara, Aang, and Toph. Zuko followed behind them with Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee. 

"You did it," Kyoshi said smiling. "Congratulations my beautiful girl." 

Suki smiled widely. "Thanks momma." 

"I'm proud of you Suki," Rangi said with a wide smile. 

"Thank you, mom." 

"Oh, and all your friends are so lovely, and Sokka too," Kyoshi said. "He is a great boy." 

"And we're so crazy in love, I can't wait to start college, he's already there," Suki said. 

"And your mom made fun of his beard today," Kyoshi said grinning. "I think she's starting to like him." 

"What? No!" Rangi said. "That boy is trouble!" 

"Aw mom!" Suki reached up and grabbed Rangi's shoulder. "He likes you too." 

"Shut up," Rangi scoffed. "Why don't we talk about the fact that you were matchmaking when I specifically told you not to do that!?" 

"What can I say?" Suki said shrugging and smiling widely, "I'm a matchmaker." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I am so stoked for the new Suki comic not just because of the cameo Kyoshi will make but also because Suki has been so underrated and she deserves to show off her badassery.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Native American Heritage Day friends! What did you guys think so far?


End file.
